Cabalgata de Medianoche
by The Little Phoenix
Summary: AU/La princesa Swan es enviada al castillo de Maléfica para aprender las artes amatorias. Convertida en esclava y sometida a la vista de toda la corte noble por Regina, una reina temida a causa de mitos y leyendas, una vampiresa de más de 400 años que jamás ha podido encontrar el amor verdadero. Error o no, subir a la princesa a su corcel tendrá grandes consecuencias en su corazón.
1. La Princesa Swan

**Disclaimers: Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Once Upon a Time, y los devolveré tal cual, en toda su integridad cuando esta historia termine XD **

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, debo advertirles que esta historia, por lo general será BDSM, pero trataré de que las escenas sobre eso no sean tan fuertes, hay quienes disfrutan de este género en su forma pura pero creo que para este fic no será necesario. Para que se hagan una idea de que va esto, pueden ver el trailer que hice en YT "Cabalgata de medianoche – SwanQueen OUAT Fanfic" o en su defecto también pueden seguir mi cuenta que es TheLittlePhoenix que ahí está el video.**

* * *

_Occultus Terra, escondida por la magia, una tierra que para muchos es un verdadero mito, donde vampiros y los licántropos se pelean a muerte, donde las hadas, enanos y elfos caminan por los prados comúnmente y los caballeros defienden los reinos de dragones, trasgos y orcos._

_Una tierra y seis reinos principales. El reino púrpura para los hechiceros, el reino del bosque para las brujas, el reino del mar para las sirenas, el reino de las montañas para los lobos, el reino de los pactos para los ángeles caídos y el reino de las tinieblas para los inmortales solitarios._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Princesa Swan**

Poco antes del amanecer, Maléfica organizaba y ordenaba a sus criados con los preparativos de la gran fiesta de esta noche en su castillo. Como cada equinoccio de primavera, los reinos colindantes enviaban a sus jóvenes esclavas y criadas al Reino Púrpura para poder cumplir con las exigencias de la realeza, se les enviaba a aprender las artes del sexo, obediencia y sumisión durante seis meses. ¿Cuál era la gran sorpresa dentro del grupo que era enviado? Había veces que los mismos reyes enviaban a sus princesas como castigo por algún error cometido, o como simple enseñanza para su futuro matrimonio, la única condición que ponían los reyes era que ninguna de ellas podía ser tocada por un hombre, regla que Maléfica cumplía al pie de la letra, devolviéndoles a sus hijas expertas en las artes amatorias, pero por sobre todo llenas de humildad y obediencia. Esto hacía que el morbo de la realeza creciera de sobremanera, poder tener la suerte de someter a una princesa era el sueño de cualquier otro noble.

Este acontecimiento era esperado por la mayoría de las reinas y la corte noble de los demás castillos, algunas de ellas también habían cumplido tiempo de aprendizaje en el reino de Maléfica, y sabían perfectamente que era un gran acontecimiento anual. Disfrutar de las bondades que la reina ofrecía y de las jóvenes recién llegadas eran las vacaciones soñadas de la realeza.

—¡Johana ven aquí! –la criada que no paraba de trabajar sin pensarlo por un segundo se dirigió hacia la reina- Asegúrate de que la habitación de Regina esté lista, y el baño termal preparado, no debe tardar en llegar.

—Enseguida su majestad -Le dijo Johana para luego delegar lo que estaba haciendo a otra e ir rápidamente a cumplir con la orden.

—Ya está por amanecer y no llega… ¡Phillip! Reúne al ejército por si tenemos que ir en busca de Regina.

—A su orden alteza –Phillip se cuadró y se retiró del lugar.

Como todo año, Regina era la primera en llegar, su castillo era el más alejado del reino Púrpura, y tomando en cuenta de que Regina sólo podía viajar de noche, le tomaba varios días de viaje, si quería llegar a la inauguración de la fiesta tenía que llegar de madrugada. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba demorando bastante, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse más claro y pronto los primeros rayos de luz comenzarían a salir.

Maléfica y algunos de sus soldados salieron del castillo esperando ver a Regina con su carruaje y escolta, luego de unos minutos pudo escucharse el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y unos segundos más tarde Maléfica pudo notar como venía Regina montada en Rocinante a toda prisa.

Regina bajó de su caballo, mirando hacia atrás donde venía toda su compañía asegurándose de que todo había llegado bien. Mientras sostenía de las riendas a Rocinante, se fue a saludar a su vieja amiga, entregándole el corcel a uno de los criados, indicándole que le diera comida y agua. Su escolta, liderada principalmente por Mulán y Eric comenzaron a organizar a los criados de Maléfica para bajar sus pertenencias, pero luego fueron reemplazados y dirigidos a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansaran del viaje.

—Regina, querida –le decía mientras la saludaba con un beso en cada mejilla- me tenías preocupada, pensé que no lograrías llegar.

—Sabes que me gusta sentir como el corazón me late a mil por hora por la adrenalina antes del amanecer, pero tranquila aquí estoy –tomaba su abrigo rojo y le hacía una reverencia.

—Amiga mía, te ves divina, pero hueles a estiércol, ese gusto tuyo de cabalgar en vez de viajar en tu carruaje.

—Bueno y ¿Qué esperabas? Llevo dos semanas de viaje y solo para venir a verte. Si fuera por mí llegaba en dos días, pero por mar –hacia un gesto de disgusto- odio navegar, y por lo demás me es imposible, sabes que Zelena tiene en su terreno el puerto y sólo por molestarme no me dejaría pasar. Venir por la montaña sería una locura, odio el frío, y tampoco digamos que Ruby me deje pasar, esa loba me odia. Así que no me queda más que el camino más largo. Vengo exhausta, sólo quiero dormir.

—No sé cómo es posible que te hayas ganado tantos enemigos Regina –Le dijo mientras movía la cabeza y se lamentaba por su amiga.

Era verdad, Regina tenía una reputación de temer, pero injustamente, porque no era nada de lo que se hablaba de ella. Una serie de mitos y leyendas se contaban sobre Regina, historias que iban pasando de boca en boca a través de los años, de padres a hijos y luego a nietos, de cómo consiguió su inmortalidad y de cosas macabras que alguna vez pudo haber hecho. Se decía que cualquier esclavo que entrara en su reino moría en una serie de torturas infernales, que desde que ella era la reina de esas tierras el sol jamás volvió a salir porque tenía un pacto con el demonio, que quemaba a bebes recién nacidos en su chimenea en las noches de más frío o que se bañaba en la sangre de jóvenes vírgenes que intentaban traspasar las fronteras de Occultus Terra, en cierto modo, culpaban a ella de que nadie conociera estas tierras, porque la única entrada se encontraba en su reino. Más de cuatrocientos años con una etiqueta que no le correspondía, la de la vampiresa cruel, la asesina de los viajeros, la sin alma ni corazón.

—La culpa es de Zelena querida, algún día lo demostraré. Por mientras me mantengo al margen de ella –le dijo Regina casi llegando a la entrada de su castillo mientras recibía una mirada de confusión- No me mires así, sabes que muere de envidia porque me elegiste a mí… Maléfica por favor, ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque sigue tan joven? No creo que sea a causa de sus ungüentos faciales de belleza.

—Buen punto, pero no necesitas demostrar nada. Tienes a tu gente en tu reino, son pocos pero viven tranquilos. Tus criados te aman, tu ejército es leal y los pocos pueblerinos te respetan y hacen crecer el miedo para que no se metan contigo. ¿Qué más podrías pedir? –Guardó silencio y respiró el cuello de la morena- Bien podrías pedir un baño, apestas –Se separó de la morena que se quedaba parada en la entrada- ¿Qué ocurre Regina? Vamos, te esperan un delicioso baño termal… conmigo –le sonrió maliciosa.

—Me agrada la idea de un baño, pero por muy vampiro que seas al igual que yo, no puedo entrar si no me invitas. Y los rayos ya empiezan a salir Maléfica, no soy una caminante diurna como tú, me quemaré.

—Perdóname cariño –movía la cabeza y se despejaba mientras volvía por la morena invitándola a entrar- A veces olvido que esta ya no es tu casa.

* * *

Maléfica ya estaba dentro del agua, recibiendo perfumes y aceites de las criadas cuando Regina se le unió en el baño. Fue ayudada para que le quitaran su bata, y su pelo fue soltado dejando caer por completo su larga cabellera azabache. Metiéndose completamente desnuda mientras iba caminando hacia la rubia, le hizo un gesto con la mano a las criadas para que las dejaran solas.

Peligrosamente cerca, Maléfica la tomó abrazándola y la volteó para dejarla apoyada contra la pared de la piscina, se elevó un poco para tomar los aceites, lo que hizo que Regina perdiera su mirada en sus pechos, no perdió oportunidad para acariciarlos suavemente mientras las rubia hacia su trabajo con los perfumes y jabones detrás de ella.

—Durante mi viaje escuché un rumor bastante interesante Maléfica –la rubia volvía a bajar a su altura mientras frotaba algunos aceites en sus manos y los esparcía por los pechos de Regina- Me informaron que dos jóvenes cruzaron las fronteras de Occultus Terra en esta dirección, una de ellas princesa.

—Efectivamente querida. Fue un envío de último momento, se suponía que venía la criada de compañía de la princesa del Bosque Encantado… ¿Cuál era su nombre? –lo pensó mientras Regina se volteaba, subía un escalón de la piscina dejando sus nalgas al descubierto para ser masajeadas con aceites por parte de Maléfica- Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo, se llama Tinkerbell. Pero luego en camino se le sumó la Princesa Swan ¿La conoces?

—No realmente –le dijo mirando hacia atrás, atenta a los masajes de Maléfica en su trasero- Aunque conozco a sus padres, ya sabes, tampoco tengo muy buenas relaciones con ellos.

—Dicen que es realmente hermosa, al igual que su criada –Regina volvía a meterse en el agua por completo y pasaba sus manos por encima de los hombros de la rubia abrazándola- Es muy joven, de seguro será el centro de atención esta noche.

—Querida, debo recordarte que este año me toca a mí elegir primero. Así que si es de mi total agrado, quiero a la princesa para mí –le dijo respirando muy cerca de sus labios.

—Eso depende de cómo se comporte en la presentación. Ya sabes que debo quedarme con las más rebeldes.

—Eso déjamelo a mí. Hasta ahora ninguna puede sucumbir a mis encantos –guardó silencio y le besó levemente- me aman al instante –Regina levantó la mirada ante una nueva presencia en el baño- Aurora, pequeña pervertida, ya te extrañaba –dijo soltando a Maléfica.

—Buenos días preciosa –Maléfica emitió una risa pícara- Mi bella durmiente, este es el único día del año que te levantas tan temprano y sólo para recibir a Regina como es debido.

—Amor, ya sabes que fue ella quien doblegó mi arrogancia y soberbia –Aurora ahora volvía la mirada hacia Regina que iba hacia ella en la parte más baja de la piscina- Regina, mi querida Domina, ya te extrañaba.

—Me encantan estas bienvenidas. Creo que antes de irme a dormir disfrutaré de tus encantos Aurora –La morena la atrajo hacia ella y metía sus manos debajo del agua en busca de su sexo- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Vamos a limpiar esta exquisitez –Regina tomaba los labios del sexo y los apretaba, sobaba y volvía a apretarlos- vamos a quitar esa flojera de la mañana.

Maléfica decidió salir de la piscina y se fue a uno de los divanes que adornaban el baño, apoyándose en él, abrió sus piernas para acariciar su clítoris suavemente mientras con la otra mano les hacía un gesto a las dos para que fueran donde ella.

Regina tomó por los cabellos a Aurora, la cual emitió un pequeño quejido lleno de placer y la condujo hacia el diván, tirando hacia abajo su cabeza ligeramente, haciéndola bajar la mirada, llegando donde la rubia esperaba llena de lujuria por la escena de ver a su princesa ser tratada de tal forma.

Regina la hizo arrodillarse ante Maléfica, volvió a tirar los cabellos de Aurora y empujo su rostro muy cerca del sexo de la rubia que estaba acariciándolo por sí misma.

—¿Le has dado lo que merece a tu reina Aurora? ¿Has sido una buena niña? –Aurora no contestó, sabía que con Regina sólo se podía hablar si es que ella lo permitía- Prueba el néctar de tu reina, saboréalo, trágalo.

Regina ahora acercaba el rostro de Aurora hacia el centro de Maléfica, notando como inmediatamente la joven comenzaba a devorarlo y saborearlo con ansias, haciendo caso por completo a las indicaciones de la morena.

—Eso preciosa, no pares –Regina elevó la mirada hacia Maléfica sonriente, para luego elevar una de sus piernas para dejar su sexo detrás de la cabeza de Aurora, presionándola con su propias caderas, dirigiendo sus lamidas con embestidas propias. La cabeza de Aurora estaba atrapada entre las humedades de sus dos Dominas, no tenía otra cosa más que lamer el sexo de Maléfica, empujada por Regina, que no le daba respiro, porque cada vez iba más rápido.

—Dígame su majestad ¿Cómo se ha comportado esta pequeña diabla durante el año? –le preguntó la morena mientras seguía presionando la cabeza de Aurora y acariciaba los pechos de Maléfica- ¿Debería de castigarla?

—No puedo quejarme, pero a veces –la rubia comenzaba a respirar con dificultad por las lamidas de Aurora- a veces se comporta de manera totalmente caprichosa.

—Entonces creo que se merece un buen castigo. Pero quiero saber qué dice ella en su defensa –Regina bajó por la espalda de Aurora aprovechando de restregar su sexo contra su espalda. Le tomó nuevamente el cabello y la tiró hacia atrás, provocando una queja de Maléfica al no sentir más sus cálidas lamidas- Puedes contestarme Aurora ¿Es verdad que te comportas como una niña mimada?

—A mi reina le encanta consentirme, así que no puedo evitarlo, me mal acostumbra –cuando Aurora terminó de decirlo, Maléfica tomó la cabeza de ella arrebatándole el poder a Regina, haciendo que continuara comiendo su centro.

—Lamentarás haber dicho eso Aurora. La que te espera más tarde –la rubia curvó un poco su espalda, disfrutando nuevamente de los labios de Aurora, que ahora succionaba con fuerza su clítoris.

—Tengo la leve impresión de que mientes sólo para que te dé un fuerte castigo Aurora. Y ya que lo buscas culpando a tu reina, no tendré piedad. Si llegas a dejar de lamerla no respondo pequeña, no importa qué pase, no pares.

Regina elevó el trasero de Aurora, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Desde esa posición podía no solo torturar sus nalgas sino que también su sexo. La morena jugó un momento con los fluidos de Aurora, esparciéndolos, acariciando su clítoris con movimientos rápidos, luego lentos, introducía y sacaba sus dedos de su vagina y volvía a esparcir sus fluidos.

Sin dar previo aviso, Regina golpeó con una fuerte palmada su sexo, provocando un pequeño gritito de Aurora, que aunque tentada por sacar la boca del centro de su reina siguió con su trabajo, aguantando las siguientes palmadas repetitivas de Regina. Los labios mayores de Aurora se encontraban hinchados y rojos, aun así Regina no escatimó en pellizcarlos provocándole gemidos y pequeñas quejas de dolor. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, acarició cada una de las nalgas, mientras con la otra mano presionaba la espalda, sólo para someterla a lo que ahora venía. Regina golpeó con fuerza cada una de sus nalgas, intercambiando cada golpe, sintiendo como Aurora quería levantar su espalda ante cada golpe sin permitírselo debido a la presión de su otra mano. Aurora lloriqueaba al mismo tiempo que no paraba de torturar el sexo de Maléfica, lo que provocaba en la reina aún más excitación, gimiendo débilmente, aún no quería acabar, no se perdería el espectáculo que Regina le propinaba a su princesa.

Aurora fue sacada de su tarea por las manos de Regina que nuevamente la tomaban por el cabello, ahora haciendo que se levantara del todo. Maléfica se acomodó mejor en el centro del diván, abriendo sus piernas, dejando ver su humedad ante los ojos de Aurora.

—Ahora tu reina quiere oírte gemir princesa, complácela, mira su sexo, esta húmeda gracias a ti. Ahora ella quiere verte –acercó su boca a su oído para susurrarle- no te reprimas –pasó su mano libre por delante tomando su clítoris con los dedos como pinzas- sé que estas lista.

Maléfica se apoyó en sus antebrazos, mirando como Regina torturaba el sexo de su princesa, con la boca entreabierta respiraba agitada al ver tal belleza. La morena comenzó con pequeños círculos, rápidos y enérgicos, provocando que las piernas de Aurora quisieran flaquear, pero Regina la tenía fuertemente tomada sin permitírselo, los primeros gemidos comenzaron a escucharse, haciendo un pequeño eco en el lugar.

—¡Ah Ah!… no te rindas, sigue cariño, sigue gimiendo, te ves hermosa mientras lo haces –le ordenó Maléfica

—Ya escuchaste a tu reina, debes ser obediente –Le mordía el lóbulo al finalizar la orden.

Regina aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias, ahora con movimientos horizontales y frenéticos. Su dedo anular iba de un lado a otro, haciendo que Aurora jadeara, para luego, poco a poco comenzara a gemir desenfrenadamente, llegando al orgasmo, tratando de desfallecer pero no siendo dejada por Regina, que ahora soltaba su cabello para tomarla bien y evitar que se le escapara.

—Oh no pequeña, no te dejaré ir ¿Quién te dio permiso para terminar? –Regina seguía atormentándola sujetándola firmemente, sintiéndola temblar contra su cuerpo, disfrutando el calor de su trasero en su sexo que previamente había sido maltratado- Sigue Aurora, sigue hasta el final.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Aurora, mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de esconder su sexo de las manos de Regina, lloriqueando y convulsionando por el alargado orgasmo que la morena le propinaba. Cuando creyó que no podría más, la morena la soltó lentamente, dejándola que volviera al suelo en sus rodillas, temblando y escondiendo su sexo con ambas manos, temiendo por si Regina quisiera volver a torturarla.

—Lo hiciste perfecto mi princesa –Maléfica la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

—No tan rápido querida –Regina empujaba a Maléfica en el diván sentándose encima de su sexo, dándole la espalda –Aurora no ha terminado toda su tarea.

Aurora aún no terminaba de recomponerse se su orgasmo, así que Regina la dejó descansar unos segundos mientras movía sus caderas contra la humedad de Maléfica, la cual la tenía firmemente tomada, disfrutando de la combinación de sus fluidos.

Aurora se acercó gateando hacia ellas debido al llamado de Regina con su dedo índice. Ahora los sexos de la morena y la rubia se encontraban uno encima del otro, muy juntos, y con la mirada de la joven que entendió perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo sabía que debía esperar la orden.

—Nos darás placer al mismo tiempo Aurora, acércate más –Regina acarició la cabeza de la princesa y la acercó a sus centros- Bebe nuestro néctar –Aurora pasaba su lengua a lo largo de los dos sexos, retirándose lentamente, lamiendo en la comisura de sus labios parte de los fluidos de ambas- Eso pequeña, ahora no te detengas, no hasta que te lo ordene. Tienes permiso para ser creativa.

A Aurora se le iluminó el rostro, poder hacer lo que quisiera con sus Dominas era el mayor regalo que una sumisa podría pedir, significaba que había sido obediente y complaciente. Era uno de los premios que siempre esperaba por parte de Regina.

Tomó con su boca primero el sexo de Regina, había estado esperando por este momento toda la semana, poder complacerla era algo que le hacía ilusión cada año, así que no escatimó en usar todos sus recursos en besar y saborear su humedad. Su lengua se trasformó en un torbellino, notando como inmediatamente la morena se movía arriba del cuerpo de Maléfica, la que no perdía tiempo tampoco al sobar su sexo contra el trasero de Regina. La princesa siguió lamiendo y besando el clítoris de la morena, para al final tomarlo entre sus labios y succionarlo, tirando hacia atrás, haciendo un sonido al despegar su boca de él.

Al darse cuenta de la humedad de Regina, combinada con su propia saliva que caía sobre el sexo de Maléfica, comenzó con las caricias hacia la rubia, introduciendo un par de dedos en su vagina, y posicionando el pulgar en su clítoris, para luego comenzar a penetrarla lentamente, al tiempo que volvía a torturar el centro de Regina.

Aurora mordió cada uno de los labios mayores de Regina, sintiendo como casi perdía la compostura al no sentir su boca pegada en su centro, los fluidos caían sobre el sexo de Maléfica permitiéndole mayor lubricación en sus penetradas. Cuando supo que estaba a punto de romper con la paciencia de Regina, tomó por completo su sexo, lamiendo aquel botón que ahora se encontraba rojizo por la excitación, hacía círculos con su lengua alternando con succiones fuertes, provocando ecos en una sinfonía de gemidos por parte de las dos Dominas.

Maléfica se sostuvo fuerte del cuerpo de Regina, abrazándola y tomando sus pechos, sintiendo cada embestida que su princesa le proporcionaba. Otro dedo fue introducido dentro de su vagina, provocando que esta comenzara a moverse bajo el cuerpo de la morena de forma descontrolada, pellizcaba los pezones de la morena, tirándolos mientras volvía a subir el tono de sus gemidos. Aurora no les daba respiro, ambas movían sus cuerpos una contra la otra. Regina soltó un largo gemido terminando en jadeos al tomar la cabeza de Aurora, presionándola contra ella, mientras Maléfica también alcanzaba el clímax, llegando al orgasmo junto a la morena, con su cuerpo temblando lleno de sudor. Ambas se retorcían ante las últimas caricias, sintiendo los espasmos de cada una, relajándose, yaciendo en el diván, lánguidas y llenas de satisfacción. Aurora acarició el cuerpo de Regina que inmediatamente se erizó por el toque, e hizo que se levantara, para luego ayudar a la rubia debajo de ella.

—Nunca voy a cansar de decirte lo afortunada que eres de tener a esta princesa Maléfica. Es la mejor –le dijo mientras le depositó un dulce beso en la frente.

Regina volvió a recogerse el cabello, se colocó su bata y salió del baño. De seguro ellas dos iban a querer seguir jugando en el agua, por lo demás se encontraba exhausta, pero por sobre todo relajada y saciada por la bienvenida, debía dormir para estar radiante al anochecer.

* * *

Durante el día poco a poco fueron llegando las demás reinas, acomodándose en las habitaciones del castillo, ordenando a los criados que traían con ellas y dándoles indicaciones a sus respectivas escoltas. Poco antes del atardecer, la caravana con las esclavas y criadas llegó al reino Púrpura, ante las miradas de todo el pueblo, más que por el espectáculo de la belleza de cada una, por el morbo que sentían al saber que una de ellas era una princesa de tierras lejanas.

Los últimos rayos de luz se iban extinguiendo al interior del castillo y Regina ya se preparaba para la gran fiesta. Tomó su tiempo para vestirse especialmente para esta noche, vistiendo casi completamente de cuero negro, con un abrigo de larga cola, que dejaba su precioso escote muy visible. Un par de botas altas, con tacones que hacían crecer su imponente estampa, acordonados desde el empeine hasta por sobre la rodilla. Su cabello iba recogido por completo, adornado con un pequeño sombrero decorado con una pequeña pluma tornasol. Su maquillaje era místicamente oscuro, sus ojos llevaban un marcado delineado negro, con sombras que hacían de su mirada fuera penetrante y peligrosa, sus labios eran la exquisitez de la velada, un rojo sangre que invitaban a cualquier piel ser besados por ellos, y esa cicatriz, esa extraña y contemplativa cicatriz, hacía que su entero semblante terminara por convertirla en una especie de diosa de las tinieblas. Por su puesto, Regina no se permitía salir sin su fusta, dándose un pequeño golpe con ella en su pierna, emprendió paso hacia la sala principal, donde ya había bastante movimiento.

—Pero si no es un bello angelito el que ven mis ojos –dijo Regina mientras caminaba sonriente hacia Belle, que la había visto a lo lejos esperando saludarla- Querida, tantos años, al fin el demonio que tienes de esposo te liberó de la jaula. ¿Cómo es que se llama? Rumplets… Rumpitz… -Hacia una mueca con la boca por no poder pronunciar el nombre.

—Rumpelstiltskin… y no sigas invocándolo porque se presentaría acá y me arruinaría la fiesta –Belle la tomó del brazo y caminaron juntas hacia la recepción- Sí es verdad, me está dando más libertades últimamente, quizás ya se terminó por convencer de que lo amo y que no me escaparé a la primera oportunidad –terminó por reírse al final.

—Entonces, ya que somos vecinas, podrías ir a visitarme durante el año y recordar viejos tiempos ¿No crees? – Le acarició la mano que reposaba en su brazo.

—Me encantaría, pero debo advertirte que ya no soy la misma jovencita sumisa que conociste en este castillo.

—Sabes que eso lo puedo solucionar con unas buenas nalgadas –Regina le sacó el brazo y le dio un golpe con la fusta en el trasero para que avanzara en la multitud- Sigue, luego te alcanzo, al parecer las jóvenes ya están en el centro de la sala. Nos vemos luego –La morena le guiñó un ojo para luego buscar con la vista a Maléfica.

A medida que la multitud iba notando el caminar de Regina, le iban abriendo paso sin pensárselo dos veces, llegando rápidamente al lado de Maléfica y Aurora, que miraba curiosa a cada una de las jóvenes recién posicionadas en el centro de la sala. La morena comenzó a mirar alrededor para ver qué otras reinas habían llegado. Se enfrentó primero con la mirada de Ruby, la cual le devolvió una mueca de desagrado al instante, luego miró a Zelena, quien la miró de reojo haciéndole un desprecio para luego emprender camino hacia las jóvenes para mirarlas desde cerca. Delante de ella, al otro lado de la sala, Belle, que le sonreía amistosa, a su lado Ariel, que le hizo una reverencia con respeto desde lejos. Todas las demás, eran duquesas, marquesas y condesas del reino que también habían sido invitadas, y varios de sus escoltas las acompañaban, por supuesto, también disfrutando del espectáculo, Regina miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con su guardia que ya se había posicionado detrás de ella, Eric y Mulán sólo le despegaban la vista para dejarla dormir y cumplir sus deberes de Domina.

Los murmullos eran casi molestos, todas comentaban y se preguntaban cuál de todas las jóvenes era la princesa. Largas cadenas caían desde el techo de la recepción, cada una con grilletes que sujetaban a cada una de las jóvenes, en una gran fila, una al lado de la otra, cual de todas más avergonzada al ser expuestas de tal forma. Cada una, sólo era vestida con un blanco lienzo adornado con pequeñas cadenas de oro que sólo tapaban sus caderas, dejando expuestas sus piernas, a torso descubierto, dejando ver sus firmes y tiernos pechos.

—¿Ya se sabe cuál es la princesa? –Le preguntó Regina acercando su rostro hacia el oído de Maléfica sin despegar la mirada de las jóvenes, en específico de una que le llamó bastante la atención, una que llevaba un lindo peinado en corona de trenzas, bastante maltrecho seguramente por el viaje. Los pocos mechones que se le escapaban tapaban sus mejillas, que por mucho que tratara de esconderlas se podía notar el evidente bochorno que le provocaba sentirse así de exhibida.

—Aún no. Zelena va a interrogarlas, pronto lo sabremos –le contesto seria, mirándola de soslayo.

Zelena se paseó entre todas mirándolas una a una golpeando su pala en la palma de su mano izquierda, sólo eso bastaba para tratarlas como simples ratas. Si había una encarnación de la crueldad, esa era Zelena, no tenía ninguna consideración con ninguna de las jóvenes. Cada año, ella era la encargada de degradarlas por primera vez ante la corte real, más de alguna lloró y pidió ser devuelta a su reino ante las carcajadas de toda la concurrencia. Y este año no sería distinto, se posicionó altivamente ante la primera de la fila.

—¿Esclava, criada o princesa? –le preguntó mientras la tomaba fuertemente del rostro, haciendo que la mirara a la cara.

—Esclava –antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la palabra Zelena la abofeteó fuertemente en la cara.

—Sólo se te permite contestar si es que yo te lo permito –la revisó bruscamente, miró bien su rostro, levantó la tela que cubría su sexo, la tomó de las nalgas para luego hacer una mueca de desagrado y seguir con la siguiente –Y aquí tenemos a la primera belleza, ¿será tú la princesa? –dijo tomando a la segunda al igual que la anterior- ¿Esclava, criada o princesa? ¡Contesta!

—Criada –tampoco le permitió terminar la palabra dándole una fuerte bofetada.

—Aquí no existen más que esclavas muchacha. Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿esclava, criada o princesa? –volvía a tomarle el rostro con brusquedad.

—¡Criada! –le gritó moviendo su rostro, zafándose del agarre de Zelena.

—La primera insubordinada de la velada –Zelena la rodeó mientras sonreía traviesamente hasta quedar a su espalda, levantando la tela para dejar su trasero al aire- Dime tu nombre –la joven se quedó callada sin obedecerle- ¡dime tu nombre he dicho! –le propinó un golpe con la pala dejando al instante una marca en sus nalgas.

—Tinkerbell –le respondió la pequeña rubia, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima ante el dolor del fuerte golpe propinado.

—Bueno Tinkerbell, aquí eres lo que se te permita ser –volvía a darle con la pala fuertemente- y me agrada tu indisciplina, ya te imagino en mi alcoba pisando tu rostro contra el suelo –volvía a propinarle otro golpe haciendo que la rubia gritara.

—¡Ya déjala! –gritó la última chica que se encontraba atada al final.

Zelena inmediatamente levantó la mirada hacia la joven que osaba a contestarle de esa forma. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y sonrió excitada.

—Ya será tu turno, no dejaré pasar este agravio –le dijo desde lejos mientras sobaba el trasero de Tinkerbell y ensanchaba su sonrisa, sonrisa casi enfermiza.

Zelena continuó con el cuestionario una a una, casi sin ponerle mucha atención a las restantes, quería llegar a la joven que había sido capaz de levantarle la voz, peor aún, darle una orden. La joven era hermosa, un cuerpo firmemente esculpido, pechos redondos y firmes, piel tersa y blanca, manos y pies suaves y cuidados, definitivamente ella debía ser la princesa de la que tanto se hablaba en la corte.

—Así que te gusta dar órdenes jovencita. Apuesto a que eres la Princesa Swan –le tomó del cabello enganchando uno de sus dedos en la corona de trenzas y la hizo levantar la cabeza para dejar su rostro expuesto a la audiencia- No escondas tu rostro, quiero que mires a todos aquí, todos ellos han estado esperándote ¿Lo sabias?

La rubia trató de librarse del agarre de Zelena, pero esta no se lo permitió, realmente le estaba matando tener que ver al rostro a toda esa multitud, todos ellos de sangre real igual que ella, se sentía ofendida, degradada, menospreciada. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era la morbosidad con que era admirada, le ponía enferma, le daba nauseas, sin embargo, entre todas ella, había una morena en especial que la miraba de forma distinta, incluso ella podría haber dicho que realmente estaba sufriendo con ella esta vergüenza, así que para no poner peor las cosas, y poder sentirse mejor, fijó su vista en ella, la cual no dudó en reconfortarla con la mirada mientras Zelena la humillaba.

—Aquí no importa de dónde seas, ni quienes sean tus padres, ni tampoco el linaje que lleves. Aquí eres y serás una esclava hasta que cumplas seis meses –la soltó del cabello y tiró uno de sus pezones haciéndola gritar- nos servirás y complacerás sin cuestionártelo, dormirás y descansarás cuando se te dé permiso, si tu Domina lo permite, tendrás que servir a más de alguna noble. Aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto princesa Swan –al terminar de dar el discurso, Zelena la volteó y levantó la tela que la cubría, dejando su torneado y tierno trasero a la vista y paciencia de todo el público. Sin siquiera dar aviso, Zelena comenzó a golpearla con la pala sin descanso, riendo enfermizamente mientras lo hacía –Esto te ayudará a saber quién eres aquí –le decía mientras disfrutaba de las quejas y lloriqueos de la rubia.

Regina miraba estupefacta, no podía creer que Zelena fuera tan cruel, si hubiese sabido que la voltearía y alejaría su hermoso rostro de su vista se habría posicionado al otro lado del grupo. Por lo demás encontraba tan brutal la paliza que le estaba dando que no pudo evitar sentir lástima y tristeza por la princesa, de alguna manera necesitaba poder confortarla mirándola a la cara. A medida que los golpes de Zelena iban en aumento de rapidez y fuerza, los sonidos se iban mezclando dando un espectáculo que al menos a ella no le gustaba, simplemente estaba sufriendo junto a la princesa Swan, los golpes, la risa de Zelena y el llanto de la joven se mezclaban en un eco enfermizo, tenía que detenerla ya.

—¡Basta Zelena! –Caminó decidida y de forma endemoniada hacia su hermana- ¡es suficiente! –gritó mientras azotaba el aire con su fusta cerca de su cuerpo.

—No tienes ningún derecho a desautorizarme frente a todos Regina –le dijo apretando los dientes de rabia por la intromisión de la morena.

—Sabes que tengo mayor rango que tú en este castillo –se le acercó al odio para susurrarle –Obedece hermana, o te dejaré en vergüenza delante de todos.

No era necesario que la humillara más, con esa interrupción ya había sido suficiente. Sin embargo se fue donde Maléfica en busca de justicia. Se le plantó enfrente con cara de haber perdido un dulce, casi haciendo pucheros.

—Quiero a la princesa para mi Maléfica –le dijo mientras acariciaba sus hombros- la quiero en mi alcoba esta noche.

—Zelena… -le sacaba la mano de su hombro un poco molesta- A Regina le toca elegir primero este año. Por lo demás, la princesa Swan no ha mostrado ser el ejemplo de sumisión que debería ser. Si Regina no logra someterla frente a todos, se queda conmigo.

—No es justo. Al menos déjame llevarme a Tinkerbell –le dijo abriendo los ojos, al parecer en esta ocasión a Zelena le tocarían sólo las migajas.

—A tu lugar Zelena, compórtate como la reina que eres –la tomó del brazo y la dejó a su lado –ahora observa y aprende de tu hermana.

Zelena no daba más de rabia, si no fuera porque era Maléfica quien le ordenaba quedarse a observar ya habría salido de ahí. Respiró hondo y se calmó, quería ser testigo si Regina fallaba, eso era lo único que la hacía poder quedarse ahí.

Regina tomó a la princesa Swan con cuidado, ya habían flaqueado sus piernas en el castigo así que tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse. Ordenó sus mechones de dorado cabello que cubrían su rostro pegándose a su cara debido al sudor, dejándole el rostro libre para poder admirarlo de cerca.

Inmediatamente la joven reconoció aquel rostro, era quien le reconfortaba mientras todas la miraban de manera inadecuada. Se relajó por un momento, hasta que Regina le habló por primera vez, quedando completamente cautivada por lo profundo de su voz.

—Eres tan hermosa princesa ¿Cómo te llamas? –esperó la respuesta pero la rubia parecía perdida en los ojos oscuros de Regina- Tranquila, ahora sí puedes hablar.

—Emma, soy la princesa Emma Swan –volvía a bajar la mirada. Al parecer el hecho de recordar que era una princesa le hacía volver a avergonzarse y sentirse totalmente degradada.

—Princesa Emma –Regina volvía a tomar su rostro y lo levantaba- No te avergüences, tu rostro es demasiado hermoso como para ser escondido. Mira a las demás, todas ellas están embelesadas con tu belleza, todas ellas quieren tenerte para sí mismas. –Regina dio lugar para que la pudieran ver, para luego acercarse para hablarle a su oído- No te librarás de esta –le susurró- compórtate, obedece, y podrás quedarte conmigo. Créeme, será lo mejor para ti.

Regina bajó lentamente son su mano por el torso de Emma, rosando con la uña de su dedo índice su abdomen, separando la tela que la cubría para introducir su mano y acariciar el centro de la rubia. La primera reacción de la princesa fue de espanto, pero recordando las palabras de la reina se tranquilizó guardando la compostura, incluso dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

—Tu humedad es muy cálida princesa, puedo notar que te agrada –ahora le acariciaba lentamente el clítoris, notando como las mejillas de la princesa se volvían rosadas al instante, volviendo a bajar su mirada son poder ocultarlo- No vuelvas a ocultar tu rostro, mírame –la princesa obedeció emitiendo un pequeño jadeo al asentir.

Regina tomó su fusta y levantó por detrás la tela y se fijó en lo rojas que estaban sus nalgas y sonrió complacida. Dejó de acariciar el sexo de la princesa para luego tocar gentilmente su trasero y notar el calor que tenía debido al castigo.

—Aguantaste muy bien el castigo, eso es suficiente para ti… por hoy –pasó una de sus manos por delante y tomó sus pechos, apretándolos y masajeándolos, pellizcando cada pezón con fuerza pero sin escucharse ninguna queja por parte de la rubia- Muy bien princesa, aprenderás que el dolor es placer, y que no hay nada de malo ni humillante en aprender la obediencia.

La morena hizo una seña a la guardia del castillo para que la soltaran de los grilletes, esta sería la prueba de fuego, sí lograba doblegarse ante ella, la princesa Swan sería suya. A penas fue liberada de sus grilletes, Emma se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en un acto de plena sumisión, mirando desde abajo la imponente figura de Regina que se plantaba frente a ella con los pies separados, haciendo un leve sonido con uno de sus tacones para llamar su atención. La pregunta que le haría lo determinaría todo. Posó su fusta en una de las mejillas de la rubia, cambiando ahora su rostro a uno serio, lleno de altivez.

—¿Esclava, criada o princesa? –Regina hizo una breve elevación con su cabeza como dándole la orden para que contestara, mirándola desde arriba, esperando su respuesta.

—Esclava… su majestad –Emma dejó caer su cuerpo, tomando con sus manos una de las botas, yaciendo a los pies de Regina, totalmente doblegada ante ella.

Con el último gesto, Regina sonrió complacida y orgullosa de su princesa, levantó la vista en busca de la mirada y aceptación de Maléfica.

—Reclamo a la princesa Emma Swan como mi esclava desde ahora. Pido permiso a la reina de este castillo para que la lleven a mi alcoba en este instante.

—Preparen a la princesa para Regina –ordenó Maléfica- deben asearla, adornarla con las mejores telas y joyas, perfumarla, peinarla y llevarla a la habitación. Esperará totalmente encadenada, hasta que amanezca, o hasta que su Domina lo decida.

La princesa fue tomada y sacada del lugar por Eric y Mulán, mientras toda la corte real aplaudía a Regina por sus métodos de dominación, que por lo general siempre daban resultado. Todos lo sabían, Regina podía ser una criatura de temer, pero cuando se encontraba en su papel de Domina nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos. La única que no aplaudía ni tampoco estaba de acuerdo con estos métodos era Zelena, la cual no soportó el éxito de su hermana, retirándose del lugar, negándose a seguir con la velada, que por cierto, recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

**Quiero sus opiniones. Ya saben cómo complacerme.**

**2 minutos = 1 review (y si quieren alargarse no tengo ningún problema en leer esos largos y hermosos comentarios que me dejan)**

**Sean obedientes y les regalo otro capítulo tan porno como este.**

**Recomendación. ¿Gustan de Morrilla? Pues no pueden perderse esta gran historia "Cuando nadie nos ve" de Swan-Mills06 recién publicada aquí en FF.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**


	2. Confía en tu Domina

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

**¡Que obedientes mis lectoras! Entonces, como prometí, aquí otro capítulo completamente porno! A petición de Melissa Swan tendremos un Wicked Wolf. Si siguen así les doy más de lo que quieren, aprovechen que esto recién comienza, pidan su ship favorito, luego se hace difícil darles en el gusto porque iré haciendo la trama más complicada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Confía en tu Domina**

La fiesta aún seguía en el castillo de Maléfica, grupos donde se divertían haciendo relucir los mejores dotes de dominación con las nuevas jóvenes, bebiendo y comiendo, disfrutando de la música, charlando de políticas y de cómo se llevaban a cabo algunas cosas en sus respectivas tierras.

Regina por su cuenta se divertía paseándose entre las Dominas novatas, enseñándole cómo usar la fusta, o cuan fuerte debía ser proporcionada una nalgada. Lo que más le preocupaba a la morena era que a ninguna de las esclavas se les hiciera daño, era algo que le nacía hacer por sí misma, no había ninguna obligación en ello. Para ella, esto no era un castigo, era una instancia de aprender a ser humilde. La obediencia no era mala, ella sacaba mucho provecho de entender cuándo era necesario dejar de lado el orgullo. Para una esclava o una criada, quizás esto era más fácil de entender, pero para una princesa era totalmente distinto ¿Qué caso tiene aprender la obediencia si se va a ser reina en un futuro? Pues la lógica de Regina tenía mucho peso. No se puede gobernar de forma justa si no se aprende lo que viven día a día los plebeyos, entendiéndolo así esto que ocurría cada año en el reino Púrpura era beneficioso tanto para la realeza como para el pueblo. Ella bien sabía de la mano de la experiencia que esto era cierto, si no fuera por Maléfica todo lo que se habla de ella en los reinos anexos sería muy verdadero, ella le enseñó, ella la doblegó.

Luego de varias horas divirtiéndose en la fiesta, Regina recordó que Emma estaba en su habitación esperándola, y ya con el tiempo que había pasado debía estar hambrienta y muy incómoda con la posición encadenada en que la dejaron. Le había dado libertad a Mulán y Eric hace algunos momentos atrás para divertirse y dejaran de hacerle guardia, a estas alturas ya no había peligro para Regina, Zelena y Ruby eran sus mayores amenazas pero ya en el castillo simplemente evitaban encontrarse, eso era más de lo que podría pedir. Mientras caminaba por el salón vio que Mulán estaba animadamente bebiendo con Phillip y Aurora, los cuales ya estaban bastante mareados y sueltos de labia. Al pasar cerca de ellos Regina le hizo un gesto a Mulán tomándose el parpado inferior de uno de sus ojos, dándole a entender que la estaba vigilando, para luego reírse discretamente y seguir con su rumbo hacia su habitación. Sabía perfectamente en qué terminaría esa animada conversación entre los tres. Unos pasos más allá se llevó una sorpresa, su dulce y refinado Eric estaba muy cerca de la princesa Ariel. Claramente fue una sorpresa, porque hasta ahora Eric no había demostrado ningún interés por ninguna mujer desde los siglos que lo conocía, si bien Eric era uno de sus mejores espadachines, no era de temer por su presencia, actuaba más como un príncipe que como el soldado de elite que era, no era que le importara la opción sexual de sus tropas, pero hasta ahora siempre pensó que a Eric le gustaban sólo los hombres. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era que la princesa Ariel aún no estaba casada, ni siquiera prometida en matrimonio, como fuera mancillada estaría en grandes problemas. Si la reina Ursula se enteraba no sólo iba a querer la cabeza de su querido Eric, sino que también la de ella.

Lo llamó hacia un costado haciéndole un gesto amable a Ariel y guiñándole un ojo, Regina sabía lo curiosa que era y que luego llenaría de preguntas a Eric, así que trató de ser lo más despreocupada que pudo antes de entablar conversación con su caballero.

—No cometas ningún error Eric, Ariel aún es doncella. ¿Entiendes? No quiero problemas.

—Pierda cuidado mi reina –Eric le tomó la mano y la besó en su anillo real- Estábamos recién hablando de ello.

—No es que te prohíba que te diviertas con ella, pero está prohibido usar –Regina tomó firmemente el bulto de Eric por sobre el pantalón- esto que tienes entre las piernas dentro de Ariel. ¿He sido clara?

—Entendido –Apenas dijo con un susurro, quedándose perplejo ante el toque de Regina.

—Ten cuidado –lo soltó y le acomodó bien el cinturón donde descasaba la espada del joven- Ariel es un poco ingenua, quizás creas que le faltan algunos tornillos en la cabeza, o que no tiene cabeza, pero no te engañes. No le hagas daño, la estimo mucho –Le dijo Regina relajando su rostro.

Luego de advertirlo siguió su camino tomando algunas cosas para darle de comer a Emma, pensando en qué pasaba en la cabeza de Ursula al no prometerla a algún príncipe, quizás eran celos, o quizás estaba tan sola en su reino que no quería dejar partir a su hijastra. En fin, Ariel había sido una de las más peculiares princesas esclavas que alguna vez haya tenido que dominar, era como un bebé recién nacido cuando llegó a estas tierras, jamás había estado aquí, tratar con ella era como tratar con alguien de otro mundo, Ariel era la ignorancia y la curiosidad hecha persona, cosa que muchos podrían confundir con falta de sesos. Ingenuidad por falta de entendimiento de las cosas de estas tierras, pero por sobre todo era curiosa y ante las suplicas de la sirena por conocer el mundo exterior Ursula la envió al castillo de Maléfica, creyendo que después de eso quedaría espantada y no iba a querer salir de su reino, y no pudo estar más equivocada. Ariel lo quería todo, lo aceptaba todo y se maravillaba con todo, al año pasado había sido la esclava más complaciente que alguna vez haya pisado el castillo, y por cierto también la más graciosa, no tardó en ganarse el cariño de todas, incluso de las otras esclavas.

Ser encadenada en la habitación de una Domina era solo privilegio de las princesas, si bien algunas esclavas podrían pensar que era injusto que prácticamente se llevara la sumisión de ellas en las cuatro paredes era un pensamiento totalmente errado. A las princesas se les dejaba salir muy poco, pero el trato era mucho más exigente que el de las esclavas y criadas, y como Emma demostrara ser obediente sería mostrada y compartida entre las demás, pero primero debía demostrar respeto ante su Domina.

Emma esperaba ya muy cansada y aún despierta en el centro de la cama de Regina, se encontraba de rodillas, con esposas de cuero que afirmaban cada una de sus muñecas con uno de sus muslos, estos últimos con cadenas hacia los cuatro postes de la cama, lo que hacía que la rubia solo pudiera equilibrarse en sus rodillas, su cabeza tenía una máscara de cuero, la cual tenía otra cadena que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, sus piernas la estaban matando.

Regina casi pudo escuchar un gemido de alivio de la rubia al cerrar la puerta tras de ella, lo que hizo que los ánimos de dominación de la morena se encendieran aún más.

—Al fin te dignas a venir, pensé que me dejarías aquí toda la noche –dijo Emma a través de la máscara.

—¿Acaso no debería hacerlo? –Regina dejó la comida en la mesita de noche y comenzó a soltar la cadena de la cabeza, sobando el cuello de la rubia- No me gusta esta máscara, no me deja ver tu rostro ¿Mejor así?

—Mucho mejor ¿Qué haces? –Emma se molestó al ver como Regina cambiaba la máscara por una correa que comenzó a abrochar alrededor de su cuello sosteniendo firmemente la cadena de ésta en su mano izquierda- ¿No piensas soltarme del todo?

—Ni lo pienses –Regina se rio entretenida por la cara desencajada de la rubia.

—Pero dijiste que si te obedecía… -no pudo terminar la frase porque Regina tiró fuertemente de la cadena haciendo que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio.

—Dije que si me obedecías te iría mejor, y que confiaras en mi –el rostro de Regina quedó muy cerca de los labios de la princesa, la cual quedó en silencio, sintiéndose ingenua por creer que se había librado pero también bastante atontada con la cercanía de Regina- ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías escapar de esto? Me sorprendes, como si no supieras a qué vienes ¿Nadie te lo explicó? –el rostro de Emma se giró para no mirarla, cómo si escondiera algo- Espera un momento ¿Tus padres no te dijeron nada? Contesta –volvió a tirar de la cadena- pobre criatura –masculló entre dientes al no tener respuesta.

La Domina soltó las cadenas de atrás de los muslos de Emma, para permitirle un poco de movilidad, pero sin soltar las delanteras, la rubia podía acercarse pero no escaparse. Sin soltar la cadena del cuello de Emma, tomó la comida que le había traído, se sentó en el respaldo de la cama, abrió sus piernas y dejó el plato entre ellas, mirando a su esclava deseosa de querer saber a qué cosas estaba dispuesta la rubia ahora que sabía que no era libre, sino que toda suya.

—Puedes comer princesa –le dijo mientras comenzó a tocarse el sexo por encima del pantalón de cuero, era imposible no mirar el plato y el centro de Regina al mismo tiempo- No te quedes ahí sólo mirando, si eres obediente puedo permitirte verme cómo me doy placer a mí misma –Emma volteó la cabeza en signo de rebeldía, provocando que Regina nuevamente tirara de la cadena.

—No pienso comer de ahí, ni siquiera tengo mis manos libres para poder apoyarme –trató de mover sus manos pero fue inútil, incluso trató de zafar del agarre de Regina pero estaba firmemente tomada.

—Princesa, esto no está bien. Te dije que confiaras en mí –ahora Regina se erguía y tiraba fuertemente de la cadena haciendo que Emma cayera en sus brazos- creo que hay algo que estas esperando desde que me viste en la recepción.

Regina tomó el rostro de Emma y la besó firmemente, pero los labios de la rubia estaban por completo cerrados, sin embargo a medida que la morena iba saboreando aquellos suaves labios con su lengua poco a poco dejaba que entrara y la llenara con su calidez, dejándose llevar por los labios de su Domina, permitiendo que la penetrara del todo, embriagándose con el sabor de la boca húmeda de Regina. Incluso pudo animarse a corresponder el beso, ella misma comenzó a introducir la lengua en la boca de su Domina, hasta que algo la alarmó por completo, había rozado sus dientes, que para su gusto eran demasiado alargados.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con tus dientes? Ohhh Dios –vio como Regina sonreía y dejaba ver sus largos y filosos colmillos- Eres un…

—¡Un vampiro! –le dijo Regina tomándose el pecho sobreactuando sentirse ofendida.

Regina debía sobreactuar y tomarse este hecho con calma. Y es que a ella también se había alarmado ante lo que había pasado. Sus colmillos habían cobrado vida propia, porque al besar a Emma le pasó lo que nunca había imaginado que podía suceder solo con un beso. Sintió el sonido de su corazón, la sangre correr por cada vena de la princesa, el calor de la vida y el sabor de la muerte, sí porque mientras la besaba sintió que ya nada podría importarle, que se estaba tirando en picada hacia el infierno y en cambio lo que sentía era que aterrizaba en el paraíso. Regina esta confundida y preocupada a la vez. Había ciertos recuerdos de una sentencia a una larga vida en solitario, de una antigua profecía que hacía que este simple acto no fuera fortuito.

—¡Ustedes están todos locos, los vampiros no existen! –Interrumpió Emma en los pensamientos de Regina. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar a uno de pánico al ver que en realidad la habitación de Regina no tenía ninguna ventana- Mierda… ¿Vas a morderme? No me mates por favor, lo siento, comeré del plato, te obedeceré pero no me mates.

—¡Oye, oye! Cálmate un poco –Regina se puso más seria- Nadie aquí va a morderte, nadie va a matarte ni hacerte nada malo.

—Tú eres esa reina de la que todos hablan por mis tierras ¿Verdad? Si no vas a matarme entonces ¿Qué? ¿Tienes esos colmillos por adorno?

—Escúchame niñita, no me importa qué cosas se hablen en tu mundo, pero si te vas a asustar por sólo ver un par de colmillos entonces no quiero ni pensar cuando veas otras cosas más. ¿Por qué crees que esta tierra está oculta? Aquí hay magia Emma, aquí nacen todos los cuentos de horror que alguna vez escuchaste, pero que están muy lejos de la realidad.

—Aún no me dices por qué tienes esos colmillos ¿en realidad eres un vampiro? –Emma iba calmándose al ver que en realidad Regina no le haría daño.

—Haces muchas preguntas para estar esclavizada en este reino –Regina aflojó un poco el agarre de la cadena- No, no soy del tipo de vampiros que tú conoces por leyendas, no ando alimentándome se seres humanos para seguir viviendo, esto es una maldición Emma, una muy cruel. Y no quiero explicarte más, porque… no sé ni porque me molesto en explicarte ¿Vas a comer o puedo largarme ya de aquí?

—¿Vas a morderme?

—No

—Entonces me niego.

Regina respiró profundo, no sabía si tomarlo como rebeldía o como un cumplido. Bien, a ella nunca le tocaban las difíciles, pero en este caso estaba disfrutando bastante de la rebeldía de la princesa, no pensaba bajar los brazos con ella, porque era hermosamente suya y el sólo hecho de pensar en tenerla sumisa le hacía emocionarse. Sentimientos encontrados, Regina sabía perfectamente cuál era el linaje de Emma, lo intuyó cuando se enteró que venía desde las tierras del Bosque Encantado, pero cuando Maléfica le dijo su apellido supo de inmediato que se trataba de una princesa del Reino del Fulgor. Quedarse con Emma era algo anhelado pero peligroso. Como las polillas que mueren atraídas por la luz de las llamas, eso era relacionarse con Emma.

"_La luz del cisne se bañará en aguas oscuras y terminará por destruir el reino de las tinieblas"_

De pronto Regina desvió la mirada ante el sonido de la puerta que sea abría, con lo más bizarro y extraño que alguna vez había visto en su vida, era Ariel entrando con un arnés en la cabeza, que tenía un dildo de cuero negro que quedaba justo en su boca, extraño, incluso divertido.

—Ariel, mi querida Ariel –parpadeó rápido- Me puedes decir ¡¿Qué demonios haces con eso puesto en la cabeza?!

—¿Por qué? –se le escuchó extraño debido al arnés- ¿No se usa así?

—Claro que no, eso se usa en las caderas mujer –se rio de ella, notando que Emma también lo hacía por lo cual no dudo en darle un tirón para que dejara de hacerlo- Ven acá, déjame ponerte esto bien ¿Quién te dio esto?

—Eric, pero no entendí bien, me dijo que le gustaban las pelirrojas, y que tenía un regalo para mi cabello, me dio esto –le mostró un bello prendedor para el pelo- pero luego me dio esto otro y luego de seguir hablando no me quedó claro qué cosa me tenía que poner en la cabeza –Ariel se dejaba poner el arnés en las caderas como quien vestía a una niña- Pero bien, sólo venía a pedirte permiso para ocupar a Eric, sí, quiero ocuparlo ¿Puedo?

—Claro que puedes, solo mantén esas piernas bien cerradas, no quiero que tu madrastra ande por ahí persiguiéndome ¿Vas a irte con esto puesto? –Regina aún seguía riéndose pero entendía que a Ariel no le importaba mucho lo que dijeran de ella.

—Me gusta, se ve divertido –ahora Ariel entendía para qué era el arnés- Ok, ¡Tengo pene! Adiós Regi –la besó rápido para irse pero mientras lo hacía entraba por la puerta ahora Aurora.

—Ariel, te buscaba, con Phillip y Mulán nos vamos a divertir un rato en la alcoba de la reina, ¿te apuntas con nosotros?

—Claro, ahora tengo pene –tomó el dildo con su dedo moviéndolo graciosamente- le diré a Eric, nos vemos.

Aurora venía por lo mismo, a pedir permiso a Regina para poder llevarse a Mulán a la alcoba, y cómo no también a invitarla a ella no conforme con el encuentro que acababan de tener en la mañana.

—Lo siento Aurora, ahora mismo no puedo, estoy tratando de que Emma pruebe su comida. Pueden empezar sin mí, luego si puedo me uno a ustedes –le dijo mientras Emma volvía a tirar con su cuello de la cadena.

—Princesa –Aurora se dirigió hacia Emma- esto es muy fácil, déjame enseñarte.

Regina volvió a su posición con las piernas abiertas con la comida entre ellas, mientras Aurora ponía sus manos en los muslos, simulando estar esposada. Se inclinó hacia el plato tomado un bocado y volvía a erguirse para seguir masticando la comida, recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza como si de una cachorrita se tratara. Emma, al ver esto, sintió ganas de gritarle que saliera de su comida, pero eso era demasiado degradante para ella, así que simplemente guardó silencio y siguió viendo, sólo que aún no entendía como una princesa podía rebajarse a hacer esas cosas.

—¡Ves princesa? no es tan difícil –Regina la tomó por la barbilla y le besó dulcemente.

—¿Todo el mundo anda besándose aquí y haciendo orgía con todos?

—¿Desde cuándo tus esclavas hacen tantas preguntas Regina? –Aurora la miró extrañada viendo como a la morena le cambiaba el semblante del rostro– Contestando a tu pregunta, no, aquí las muestras de cariño son reales, sólo besamos cuando queremos - nos vemos Regi.

Emma entendió bien, Regina le había besado, y no era aprovechándose de su poder ante ella en estos momentos, lo que Aurora le había dicho era que Regina sí quería besarla, de otro modo no lo habría hecho, y es que ella sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón al sentirla cerca, al besarla, era mutuo. Regina por su parte sintió que la habían dejado al descubierto, pero no era culpa de Aurora, era verdad, simplemente había sentido la necesidad de besar a Emma, quería hacerlo, era como amor a primera vista.

—Emma tan sólo como tu comida, no digas nada, ya me harté de que preguntes tanto. Otro día si es que te lo mereces podremos hablar si tienes tantas dudas, realmente no entiendo cómo es que tu madre no te explicó nada. Come Emma, te lo estoy ordenando –le dijo suavemente pero aún con la cadena afirmada con fuerza.

—Hablas de mi madre como si la conocieras –la miró extrañada pero sin ánimo de seguir con la discusión.

Así lo hizo la rubia, obedeció, se inclinó, tomó un bocado y masticó, pero sin dejar de ver la mirada penetrante y seria de su Domina. Ambas estaban un poco confundidas con el beso que se habían dado, ambas escondían no sólo sentimientos del momento sino que muchos secretos. La pregunta de Emma era ¿Podía confiar en ella?

Al terminar de comer, Regina la acarició en la cabeza, y volvió a inmovilizarla, pero esta vez tirando de la cadena de su cuello hacia adelante, sin poder erguirse, con la espalda recta. La princesa no entendía bien qué era lo que pretendía su Domina en estos momentos, pero simplemente quiso confiar en que nada malo le pasaría. Tan sólo pudo seguirla con los ojos y pudo ver que sacaba una pequeña pero gruesa vela roja, la cual encendió con sólo un movimiento de manos, dejándola en su espalda.

—No te muevas Emma, o te quemarás con la esperma. Volveré antes que eso pueda ocurrir ¿Confías en mí?

—Mierda… lo único que me faltaba –masculló Emma entre dientes.

—Esa boquita –Regina tomaba una cinta de cuero para amordazarla- vamos a solucionar eso también en un rato más. Aguanta en esa posición, iré a vigilar a mis soldados y vuelvo. Lo prometo.

* * *

Zelena se paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, buscando alguna entretención fuera de la muchedumbre de la fiesta, y es que después de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar Regina no quería dar la cara, era demasiado para ella. Entró en la que debía ser la habitación de una de sus primeras esclavas y la única princesa que alguna vez se le haya asignado, la ahora hermosa reina Ruby. Pensó que podría esperarla ahí para pasar un buen rato cuando volviera, pero para su sorpresa la loba estaba en su alcoba cambiándose de atuendo con no muy buena cara.

—Ruby querida –la saludo con un par de besos haciendo que la cara de la loba se relajara- Pensé que estarías con alguna esclava ahora mismo.

—Zelena, no tengo ganas, de verdad que este año no estoy de ánimos para nada. Vine a ponerme un poco más cómoda, creo que este año sólo quiero mirar y disfrutar de la fiesta con alguna buena charla.

—¿Y si recordamos viejos tiempos mi cachorrita? –le dijo Zelena susurrándole al oído, con el adjetivo que le había dado hace muchos años atrás- Podríamos pasar un buen rato aquí las dos solas mientras las demás juegan a que tienen el poder.

—Podría ser, no lo sé –Ruby pasó los brazos por la cintura y disfrutó del beso que Zelena le daba en el lóbulo- aunque sé que contigo nada es gratis ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tus caricias Zelena?

—Lo de siempre Ruby, información –pasaba una de sus manos por detrás hacia la espalda, bajando hacia sus nalgas, apretándolas fuertemente- ¿Cómo esta Glinda? ¿Ya se acostumbró al frío?

—Sabes que no puedo hablarte de ella –se separó y volvió por la ropa que se estaba colocando anteriormente- Debes aprender a perder querida, la rubia no quiere nada contigo. Y además le prometí darle un seguro asilo en mi reino, me es fiel y servicial ¿Por qué tendría que romper mi palabra? Le harás daño como la última vez Zelena.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió Ruby, hablas de más –Zelena se contoneaba al caminar, y comenzaba a subirse la falda mientras lo hacía sin que la loba se percatara.

—No me hace falta, tampoco se lo he preguntado. Ella simplemente…

A Ruby se le fueron las ideas, al voltearse para enfrentar a Zelena sólo pudo ver como la bruja se apoyaba en uno de los pilares de su cama mientras se tocaba su húmedo centro mientras mantenía la falda plegada en su otra mano, siseando ante su propio toque, tentando a la loba, sabía que no había mejor manera de contentar a su cachorrita que con su imagen disfrutando del placer.

—¿Qué pasa mi lobita? ¿No vas a beberte mis placeres como siempre lo haces?

Ruby no pudo contenerse, soltó la prenda que estaba por ponerse y se fue de forma frenética hacia ella quedando de rodillas frente a su sexo. Su boca se hizo agua, podía ver los delgados, largos y elegantes dedos de Zelena jugando con su clítoris, como sus fluidos eran esparcidos con gracia y deleite. La loba acarició los muslos de la bruja, sintiendo el temblor de ellos ante su tacto, notando inmediatamente como eso provocaba más excitación y humedad en el masaje auto propinado.

—¿Puedo tocar tus dedos? –le dijo Ruby mientras se lamía los labios tentada por probar sus fluidos.

—Claro mi loba, también puedes tocarte, tienes mi permiso –Zelena gemía levemente mientras la miraba desde arriba.

Ruby rozaba con la yema de sus dedos la mano de Zelena que se movía en círculos sobre su clítoris, viéndolo hincharse y tomar más color. Sin pensarlo, Ruby metió su mano en el pantalón recién cambiado y notó que ahí abajo ya estaba todo arruinado, estaba tan húmeda como su objeto de deseo. La loba comenzó a tocarse al mismo ritmo de Zelena, imitando perfectamente cada movimiento.

Zelena abrió sus labios, exponiendo cada centímetro de su sexo, dejando a la vista y disposición su clítoris henchido y palpitante. Los ojos de Ruby clamaban por probar su néctar.

—Pruébame Ruby, sólo una vez –le indicó Zelena adelantando un poco sus caderas hacia el rostro de la loba.

La loba no dudó en obedecerle, abrió su boca y bebió aquellos jugos que tanto la estaban llamando, luego se retiró, dejando un pequeño hilo entre el sexo de Zelena y su boca.

—Delicioso ¿verdad? –Ruby asintió mientras la miraba desde abajo con ojos de total súplica para poder seguir bebiéndola- Puedes hacerlo… pero –la detuvo antes de que pudiera arremeter- no antes de que me regales tu propio orgasmo. Tócate Ruby, tócate mientras me miras –Zelena volvió a acariciarse, jadeando y gimiendo, esperándola para poder alcanzar el orgasmo junto con Ruby.

La loba apresuró sus movimientos, su masaje era frenético y su mirada lujuriosa, no tardó en sacar los primeros gemidos que regaló con gusto a Zelena, que la miraba sonriente y divertida por la obediencia de quien ya no era su esclava, cómo le divertía poder degradar a una reina, poder manipularla de tal forma. Los ojos de Ruby se tornaron blancos, un sonido gutural salía de su boca ante el climax que estaba alcanzando, cuando quiso soltar su último y desbocado gemido al alcanzar el orgasmo, Zelena tomó su cabeza y la acercó violentamente a su sexo, sintiendo como los gemidos se ahogaban en su centro, jadeante y excitada ante la voz ahogada de la loba.

Ruby soltó sus propias caricias y enterró sus uñas en el trasero de Zelana, la cual ahora no solo tomaba la cabeza de ella sino que también balanceaba sus caderas para aumentar el movimiento desenfrenado, los sonidos de Ruby eran casi animales que se combinaban con los gemidos de Zelena que ya casi culminaba.

—Mi loba, no pares, no pares por favor –Zelena hacía una mueca y entre cerraba los ojos, estiraba su cuello y se dejaba llevar por sus propios gemidos.

Los espasmos del cuerpo de la bruja no tardaron en aparecer, los gemidos y jadeos eran un festín para los oídos de Ruby, que no pretendía sacar su boca de su centro. Lamió y succionó cada lugar, bebió, mordió y siguió lamiendo, a Ruby no le quedaba ninguna señal de cordura, sentir como podía beber no solo su néctar sino que también embriagarse con sus gemidos era el paraíso mismo. No contenta con eso, Ruby introdujo un par de dedos en el interior de Zelena, provocando otro ruidoso gemido al sentir a la loba dentro. Ruby entraba y salía lento, después rápido, rotaba sus dedos, volvía a penetrarla con rapidez para luego no parar, no la dejaría, las embestidas con su mano no sólo eran rápidas sino que firmes, decididas y fuertes. Zelena no lo soportaría más, su orgasmo estaba próximo.

Las piernas de Zelena flaqueaban, se doblaban solas, comprendiendo que la loba no la dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. Su cuerpo casi convulsionaba, sus gemidos se convirtieron en quejidos, y ya no era responsable de sus actos, se encorvó hacia adelante, tratando de alejar sus caderas del rostro y dedos de Ruby pero fue en vano. En un acto desesperado la levantó con todas sus fuerzas, elevándola hacia el cielo volando con ella por los aires, estrellándola contra el techo de la habitación, aprisionándola contra ella, respirando al mismo tiempo de forma cansina y dificultosa.

—¡Quiero más! –Le exigió Ruby con voz ronca.

Las uñas de Ruby se transformaron en garras, y tomando a Zelena por la solapa del vestido la empujó hacia una de las paredes golpeándola fuertemente mientras rasgaba la tela de su traje. Al mismo tiempo Zelena hacía desaparecer la poca ropa que Ruby llevaba con un movimiento de manos esfumándose en una nube verde.

—Lo quieres todo pero no tengo nada a cambio loba –ambas se iban calmando mientras iba cayendo poco a poco al suelo- Déjame ir a tu reino y probar suerte con Glinda, no te pido nada más que eso.

Ruby mordió la mandíbula de Zelena y luego se le acercó al oído.

—Déjame explicarte por qué no puedo. Y si me das una solución puede que te lo permita.

—Sé perfectamente que es por Regina y lo que le hizo a Graham, no tienes que explicarme nada. Las atrocidades de Regina se esparcen por todo Occultus Terra. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Glinda en todo esto?

El cuerpo de Ruby se hizo peso muerto y sus ojos agua cuando Zelena le nombró a quien había sido su compañero por tantos años, y que por culpa de Regina ya no estaba a su lado. El lobo ahora caminaba errante por su propio reino en forma animal, un ermitaño y enemigo de la compañía. Nunca pudo entender bien qué le había pasado, pero sí tenía claro que Regina había sido la última persona con la que Graham se había reunido. Tampoco nunca entendió la amistad que ellos tenían ni como era que aquello les beneficiaba mutuamente, pero eso ya no importaba, para Ruby algo le había hecho Regina para alejarse de su reinado y vivir en solitario.

Zelena la tomó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama, comenzó a besarla tiernamente siendo correspondida por la loba, siguieron así por largo rato, mientras se frotaban contra sus cuerpos ya sudorosos por la anterior lucha. Entre besos y jadeos Ruby fue contándole la historia, de cómo Glinda primeramente había llegado a su reino pidiendo protección y paz, y como después se transformó en la protectora y guardián de Graham sin que él se diera cuenta. La única forma que Ruby tenía de saber de su amado era atreves de la bruja blanca. A Zelena también se le soltaron algunas lágrimas mientras le contaba su historia con Glinda, la cual le prometió que jamás le dejaría, la que le prometió amor eterno, hasta que un accidente y una falta de cautela hizo que la rubia pensara de ella atrocidades que no había cometido, sin embargo, todo apuntaba hacia ella. Para Glinda, Zelena había sido la causante de que su hija Dorothy muriera en un pantano a causa de la envidia y los celos.

Dolor, venganza, frustración, odio, tristeza, ternura, desamor y placer. Una combinación peligrosa y altamente viciosa. En resumidas cuentas, ambas tenían algo que sacar de sus heridos corazones, ambas se complementaban en su desdicha. Solo les bastó un par de lágrimas más para que decidieran que esta noche se amarían sin importar que había pasado en el ayer, y sin importar que iba pasar por la mañana. Nadie podría entender lo que era ser rechazados por quienes más amaban.

* * *

Cuando Regina entró en la enorme alcoba real, lo primero que había imaginado era que había tremenda orgía, pero estaba muy lejos de ello. En cambio vio a una entretenida Ariel, aun con su arnés puesto, haciendo mímicas con los dedos en su boca de tener colmillos mientras Maléfica descansaba en un sillón tentada de la risa.

—¡Yo ya adiviné! Esa soy yo –Dijo Regina mientras entraba en la habitación

Simplemente estaban entreteniéndose y bebiendo vino mientras jugaban a darse penitencias porque a Ariel se le había ocurrido un entretenido juego llamado verdad o penitencia. Maléfica no jugaba, simplemente se deleitaba con lo infantiles que podían ser y se reía de sus ocurrencias. Regina disfrutó un momento del espectáculo, dirigiéndose hacia la rubia, sentándose en sus piernas, porque ahora a Phillip le tocaba darle nalgadas a Eric, eso fue lo que terminó por hacer estallar en risas a todos, aunque a Ariel se le ponían los ojos brillantes ante lo que veía, definitivamente quería a Eric para ella, lo quería con todas su ganas, esta noche o la que fuera.

Regina se dio cuenta de inmediato, así que antes de retirarse le encargó insistentemente a Maléfica que no pasara nada más que juegos entre ellos dos, por lo cual la rubia le prometió que nadie saldría de la habitación hasta que amaneciera, en el caso Eric, un poco antes para que no se topara con la luz del sol.

Después de un par de copas Regina decidió volver a su oscura habitación y volver por la vela que se estaba consumiendo en la espalda de Emma. Ya bastante más despreocupada debido al alcohol acumulado de toda la noche, entró muy sonriente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y tomando su fusta graciosamente.

La rubia no pudo emitir ninguna queja debido a que estaba amordazada, pero en sus mejillas se mostraba claramente que había estado llorando, probablemente su cuerpo ya no estaba aguantando más la posición, y tenía miedo de que si se llegara a mover no solo se quemara sino que también provocaría un gran incendio.

Regina se lamentó, y movió su cabeza en signo de negación bastante disconforme con la actitud de la princesa. Sacó la vela que estaba rebosante de esperma, casi a punto de salirse por los bordes y la colocó en la mesita noche, mientras con un movimiento de los dedos hizo encenderse todos los candelabros de la habitación. Antes de sacarle la mordaza, le propino una par de golpes con la fusta en el trasero, para luego comenzar a liberarla tanto de las esposas como de las cadenas que la mantenían en la cama. Solo se quedó con la cadena del collar, la tiro fuerte hacia ella y la abrazó apretadamente.

—¿Por qué demonios lloras Emma? Te prometí que volvería a tiempo, sin embargo estas aquí lloriqueando porque pensaste que me había olvidado de ti –la sacó la mordaza con brusquedad.

—Gracias, mi cuerpo ya no daba más, tenía miedo –Dijo Emma en un suspiro aliviado por poder estirar su cuerpo.

Regina la levantó y la condujo hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Quiero que cada vez que entre por esa puerta, me agradezcas y estés feliz, pero no por librarte de tu dolor o sufrimiento, quiero que estés feliz por verme Emma, porque soy yo –Regina tomó una manivela que estaba a su alcance y comenzó a darle vueltas, con ello unas cadenas desde el techo comenzaron a bajar- Quiero que cada vez que me veas te pongas contenta porque te haré gozar, te daré placer, quiero que anheles tenerme en tu presencia –le puso los grilletes que venían en las cadenas y volvió a darle vueltas a la manivela, haciendo que Emma se elevara unos centímetros del suelo- Luego de esto podrás descansar princesa, debes cambiar tu sueño, porque no volverás a ver la luz del día hasta que te libres de mí.

A Emma no le quedaban más fuerzas, no tenía ánimos de quejarse ni reclamar ni discutir, simplemente se dejó hacer por Regina lo que ella quisiera.

—Esto que te voy a dar ahora, quiero que lo entiendas como un regalo, no como una tortura –Regina colocó una vara metálica entre sus rodillas, afirmada con un par de correas, provocando que las piernas de la princesa no pudieran volver a juntarse- vas a pronunciar mi nombre al final. Mi nombre es Regina, pero para ti, soy tu Domina.

La morena tomó su fusta, acercó una silla y se sentó frente a Emma. Ahora el rostro de Regina estaba frente al sexo de la rubia, la cual no pudo evitar gemir al ver el deseo en la mirada de su Domina.

—Así me gusta princesa, parece que ya estás entendiendo –Utilizó la fusta para acariciar los vellos púbicos de la rubia, notando como se le erizaba la piel al contacto- Dejaré descansar tu trasero, debe mejorarse para mañana, porque tendremos otra sesión, te aseguro que será muy distinta a la que te enseñó Zelena, así que no te pongas triste. Ahora relájate, no te pongas rígida, o podrías arruinarlo todo.

Regina acercó su rostro al sexo de Emma y le propinó una suave y larga lamida, para luego con su fusta golpear uno de los pezones suavemente, igualmente eso hizo que la cara de Emma se contrajera.

—Tranquila pequeña –Regina se burló por la reacción- iré alternando dolor y placer, luego verás cómo estas dos cosas se funden y no notarás la diferencia.

Le dio otra lamida y golpeó el otro pecho.

—¿Ves? No es tan trágico como parece. Quiero que me dirijas Emma, no te calles, no te reprimas, si te gusta quiero saberlo. Gime Emma, eso es música para mis oídos –volvió a lamerla y a golpear uno de sus pechos.

Así siguió alternando lamidas, succiones y pequeños golpes con la fusta. Al cabo de una docena de alternancias, el sexo de Emma estaba completamente mojado.

—¿Te gusta? –Succionaba el clítoris de Emma con fuerza provocando una pequeña queja que terminó en un gemido.

—Me desespera –le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Quieres más? –Ahora la golpeó más fuerte con la fusta.

—Por favor… mi Domina –parecía que el cuerpo de Emma trataba de moverse para calmar sus ansias de sentir aún más.

—Muy inteligente Emma –Regina alzaba la voz con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- pero no sé si creerte… veamos.

Ahora las lamidas y pequeños azotes se hicieron veloces, casi alocados, una y otra vez Regina repetía el proceso, haciendo que Emma gimiera y quejara a la vez, que su cuerpo se descontrolara mientras estaba colgando.

Regina volvió a parar, ahora Emma se movía tratando inútil y patéticamente para poder juntar sus piernas y finalmente llegar al climax. El orgasmo era inminente, el rostro de la rubia era de súplica, no podía soportarlo más.

—Dímelo princesa, dímelo y te lo daré –le dijo Regina mirándola hacia arriba, totalmente complaciente con su esclava- quiero oírlo fuerte y claro.

—Quiero… quiero acabar… -le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo? No puedo oírte Emma –dejó su fusta al costado y acarició los muslos de la rubia que ya estaban temblando.

—Quiero acabar en tu boca mi Domina… por favor, lo necesito –dijo en un lloriqueo suplicante.

Regina no se midió en sus acciones, simplemente sintió como sus colmillos se alargaban por completo, sintiendo el sabor del centro de su princesa, era como ambrosía, la hacía más inmortal de lo que ya era, la llevaba al infierno, la devolvía la tierra, volaba por lo alto y se volvía a tirar en picada. Con cada lamida podía sentir cada espasmo, cada gemido, incluso podía sentir como se liberaba la rebeldía de Emma, podía sentir como se entregaba por completo a su boca. Enterró aún más su rostro, presionando con la lengua el clítoris, escuchándola gritar de placer, hasta que soltó su nombre, sí su nombre, Emma gritó Regina, y con eso su corazón se hizo trizas, no estaba equivocada, estaba en grandes problemas, pero qué más daba, ya era suya, Emma era suya, eso era lo único que había querido desde que la vio.

La bajó inmediatamente, notando como las lágrimas de la princesa comenzaron a aflorar y como el llanto se hizo desesperado y agotador. La soltó de toda atadura, la sentó en sus piernas y la meció en su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente, calmándola.

—Tranquila, hoy ha sido difícil, mañana te costará menos mi princesa, mañana prometo compensarte el cansancio de hoy, ahora descansa en mí. Confía en mi Emma, sólo confía en mí. Ahora duérmete, es una orden.

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que esto sería fácil? Me está costando mucho escribir esto, pero sólo porque quiero que quede bien sexy. **

**Al final de su review pueden dejar sus ganas de ships pornosos, veré si puedo hacer algo. Si no lo hacen ahora después será muy difícil porque ya saben, me gusta complicar las historias. **

**Este fic trata de gente pansexual y además poliamorosa XD (eso me dijeron por ahí y no pueden estar más en lo cierto)**

**Escena final escrita en una sesión musical con este tema "Red Room – Sibelian", por si quieren darle una música al final con Emma colgando.**

**Besos, y por favor, comenten. Las necesito! **


	3. No quiero compartirte

**Disclaimers en el capítulo 1**

**Debo de ser sincera y decir que si no es por sus comentarios y ánimos este capítulo no sería publicado ahora mismo, así que muchas gracias. La verdad es que estoy media empantanada con la historia, es como cuando un tartamudo no puede hablar porque piensa muy rápido y las palabras no salen, eso me pasa, hay tanto enredo en esta historia que si no lo ordeno no llegaré a ningún lado. Creo que este fic se nos viene laaaargo, y también creo que esto que me pasa sólo es parte del comienzo, luego pasará, así que por favor perdónenme si no actualizo pronto. **

**Ah.. se me olvidaba, este capítulo al igual que los dos anteriores, es MUY porno!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: No quiero compartirte.**

Una cuota de confianza, sólo eso quería darle a Emma. Sin embargo sabía que era demasiado pronto, pero siempre disfrutaba averiguando de qué eran capaces sus princesas al dejarlas libres al dormir.

Es así como a la noche siguiente Regina despertó sola y sin su bella rubia al lado. La había dejado sin ningún tipo de amarre, incluso se dio el lujo de dejar la puerta de su habitación abierta. Para Emma no había escapatoria, las técnicas de rastreo de Regina no le permitirían ir muy lejos, así que con toda la calma del mundo se puso su mejor vestimenta, un hermoso y largo vestido morado, con bellos adornos en las mangas y un hermoso y pronunciado escote. Toda una reina, y eso lo demostraría frente a Emma desde ahora, la confianza no se pide, se otorga, y si ella decidía no tomarla pues sufriría las consecuencias, eso la excitaba de sobremanera.

A Regina no le tardó mucho tiempo dar con el paradero de Emma, y es que con ella en especial era demasiado fácil, y por alguna razón le atemorizaba bastante, su olor, el latir de su corazón, hasta el correr de su sangre podría oírlo a kilómetros. Lo que no esperó es que su instinto la llevara directamente hacia la habitación de Maléfica, dónde ya se mostraba un espectáculo al tener a Tinkerbell enjaulada y con la visita de la marquesa Blue, que miraba incrédula el buen comportamiento de la esclava.

Al entrar supo exactamente donde se encontraba Emma, en uno de los armarios de la reina, expectante, podía sentir su excitación, su latir acelerado, quizás por adrenalina de ser descubierta, o por lo que sus ojos estaban mirando en estos momentos. Regina, guardó silencio, no la delató, y es que si lo hacía debería compartirla por esta noche con quien la encontrara fuera de sus aposentos, y por ahora no tenía ganas de soltarla.

—Pero qué sorpresa Maléfica. Como siempre tus formas de someter son las mejores, quién diría que podrías tener así ahora a Tinkerbell –le dijo antes de saludarla- Marquesa –se dirigió a Blue- ¿Viene a probar los encantos de la hermosa esclava?

—Mírela su majestad –le dijo Blue a Regina- mire como clama por obtener mis caricias ¿Acaso no es encantadora?

Tinkerbell, miraba desde abajo con ojos suplicantes, sus muñecas estaban esposadas a la jaula lo que no le permitía mucha movilidad, y tampoco la posibilidad de autosatisfacerse. La pequeña rubia movía sus caderas acercándolas lo más posible a los barrotes, refregando su sexo contra ellos, gimiendo y suplicando ser liberada para obtener las caricias de la marquesa.

—Ven aquí preciosa –Blue le mostraba su mano como quien esperaba que su cachorrita se acercara- déjame apreciar tus fluidos.

La rubia acercó lo que más pudo su sexo a la jaula, tanto que la presión que hacía sus caderas contra los barrotes hacía que sus labios mayores se hincharan y sobresalieran aún más por el espacio entre ellos. Al tacto de Blue, no puedo evitar moverse, quería sentir más, quería explotar en sensaciones bajo las caricias de Blue.

—No seas ansiosa esclava –La marquesa le propinaba una palmada en su sexo luego de haberlo acariciado- Antes de poder disfrutar completamente de mis caricias debes merecerlo.

—Por favor marquesa –Tinkerbell siguió frotándose contra los barrotes- déjeme poder merecerlo. Por favor –dijo en un último jadeo.

La marquesa desmontó la falda de su largo vestido con agilidad y elegancia, se deshizo de su ropa interior y se acercó a la jaula, tomado su sexo, abriendo y dejándolo expuesto a la vista de la esclava.

—¿Quieres probar preciosa? –Le dijo Blue pero sin permitirle siquiera un centímetro de alcance- Vamos inténtalo –le dijo mientras se reía descarada.

Tinkerbell trataba de sacar su rostro por el espacio entre los barrotes, trataba de alcanzar el sexo de Blue, y cuando parecía que lo podría saborear la marquesa retiraba sus caderas burlándose de ella. Para la marquesa era totalmente divertido, no paraba de reír y disfrutar de lo encantadora y tierna que era la rubia al tratar de todas formas de poder complacerla y no conseguirlo.

Regina miraba la situación igual de entretenida, sin embargo lo que ahora le preocupaba era cómo sacaría a Emma del armario sin ser descubierta, sentía los latidos de la princesa tan fuertes que incluso pensó que podrían ser escuchados por los demás.

Aprovechando que Tinkerbell tenía toda la atención de Maléfica y Blue fue acercándose poco a poco al armario y se apoyó en una de sus puertas. Simulando estar atenta al juego de Blue, y con mucha cautela, abrió la otra puerta del armario lo suficiente como para sólo meter su mano adentro, capturando una de las de Emma, la cual se sobresaltó por el tacto y el hecho de haber sido descubierta. Sin embargo entendió perfectamente que no estaba siendo delatada sino que estaba siendo salvada de la situación al sentir una pequeña caricia con el dedo pulgar de Regina en la palma de su mano.

Fue la única señal que la morena pudo darle a la princesa, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hablarle, menos de meter la cabeza en el armario para preguntarle cómo demonios había llegado a la habitación de Maléfica, menos de reprenderla en esos momentos. En su mente sólo maquinaba cómo sacarla de ahí.

Con lo caliente que se ponía la situación entre Blue y Tinkerbell y con Maléfica desprendiéndose de sus ropas para participar en el encuentro con la esclava, Regina aprovechó de hacer su movimiento de rescate. Soltó la mano de Emma y subió su vestido hasta la cintura, metiendo una de sus manos en su ropa interior, tocando su sexo y haciendo creer a las dos nobles que ella también estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Sin que Maléfica lo notara, soltó el vestido por delante dejándole espacio por detrás para que Emma se metiera bajo él, cuando de pronto y justo en el momento en que bajaba por completo su vestido cubriendo a Emma entraba Zelena a toda prisa muy sonriente, sólo hasta que vio a Regina que fue donde el ánimo se le fue a los suelos.

—Deberías de estar disfrutando de tu princesa hermanita, si no mejor cédela –luego de hacerle un desprecio, caminó elegantemente hacia Maléfica y le susurró algo al oído.

—Nos vamos a la sala de cadenas ¿Vienes con nosotras Regina? –le dijo Maléfica a una Regina que por ahora estaba incómoda al no poder salir de ahí de una forma natural.

Emma al escuchar a Maléfica entró en pánico y se aferró a las piernas de Regina, la cual no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto por la sorpresa al sentir sus manos.

—Está bien, las sigo –Maléfica sacaba de la jaula a Tinkerbell pero Regina estaba inmóvil, incapaz de emprender paso fuera de la habitación.

—A veces me hago la ciega –Le decía Zelena con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras caminaba elegante y altiva hacia Regina- Pero sé que algo escondes. Camina Regina, dijiste que nos acompañarías.

—Salgan primero ustedes, no me siento bien, creo que mi vestido está un poco apretado, me falta el aire. A penas me recomponga las alcanzo –Les hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se quedó ahí simulando un malestar en su pecho.

Inmediatamente el agarre de Emma se fue soltando gracias a la inteligente respuesta de Regina, sintiéndose de aliviada. En cambio Regina con el corazón a mil esperó que saliera la última de ellas para poder sacar de ahí a la princesa lo más rápido sin levantar sospechas. Levantó su falda separándose de la rubia, tomándola firmemente por el brazo y levantándola bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacías escondida en el armario de la reina?! –le exigió mientras le hacía ver su molestia pero aun reprimiendo el volumen de su voz.

—Tenía que saber que pasaba con Tinker, no es sólo una de mis sirvientas, es mi amiga también.

—Mal criada, eso es lo que eres, y una desobediente ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las esclavas que escapan de los aposentos de su Domina? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si alguien te ve ahora mismo?

—Yo sí sé –dijo Zelena que entraba nuevamente a la habitación provocando que la cara de Emma y Regina entraran en pánico- Lo que les pasa a las princesas como tú es que son sometidas, en público –sonrió malvadamente- por quien la descubre… o sea yo –terminó por emitir una carcajada.

—Y debes presenciarlo directamente Regina –ahora entraba Maléfica negando con la cabeza- incluso debes ayudarla, y obedecer cada instrucción de Zelena.

* * *

Maléfica hizo reunir a cada noble en el castillo, a estas alturas de la noche la única que comenzaba su jornada era Regina pero las demás ya estaban por irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Muchas se quejaron por ello, pero cuando uno de los voceros del castillo comenzó a dar la noticia no hubo más que emoción y expectación.

—¡La Princesa Swan ha sido encontrada fuera de los aposentos de su Domina! ¡Como castigo a su desobediencia será castigada y sometida por la reina Zelena!

El salón principal no tardó en llenarse por completo, dejaron el centro libre para poder dejar el espacio suficiente para presenciar la dominación de Zelena. Los criados del castillo llegaron con una mesa de media altura y comenzaron a bajar un par de cadenas desde el techo del salón. Luego de eso la misma Regina llevaba a su esclava hacia lo que sería su castigo, seguida por detrás por su hermana, que sostenía una larga y delgada varilla por detrás de su espalda.

—La quiero totalmente inmóvil Regina, de pies y manos. Y por favor, quítate ese enorme y ostentoso vestido, no lo necesitarás para lo que quiero que hagas –le decía mientras empujó por la espalda con la delgada vara.

Mientras la misma Zelena tomaba por ambos brazos a Emma, dejándolos por detrás de su espalda, Regina iba desvistiéndose por completo ante la mirada de todo el público. Pero por sobre todo ante la mirada de Emma, la cual se sentía completamente culpable por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su Domina. Lo que no entendía bien era la obediencia de Regina, la cual ni siquiera objetó el castigo, incluso Emma esperaría que la mirara despreciándola y odiándola, pero fue todo lo contrario, le ofreció la misma mirada cuando ella había llegado al castillo, y eso le hacía sentir segura y que todo saldría bien.

Luego de desvestirse por completo y quedar expuesta por completo ante toda la corte, Regina tomó a Emma y la recostó en la mesa. Primero tomó los tobillos y le puso a cada uno de los grilletes que colgaban con cadenas desde el techo, haciendo con ello que el trasero de la princesa quedara expuesto, sin poder encoger sus piernas. Sus muñecas fueron atadas con correas de cuero a cada lado y con ello Emma no pudo moverse más, podría haber luchado contra las ataduras pero no hacía más que observar a Regina que se quedaba arrodillada a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ese simple gesto le hacía entender que quizás lo que venía no sería nada agradable.

Mientras tanto Zelena se despojaba de alguna de sus ropas para estar más a gusto, desmontó el corset de su torso y dejó caer su falda. Debajo de ella llevaba un pantalón ajustado verde oliva, el cual tenía un corte en su centro y en el trasero, dejando expuesto su sexo para poder ocupar a de la forma que a ella le gustaba el juguete que usaría en Emma. Además de los sensuales y provocativos pantalones, se dejó sus botas altas que tenían unos tacones al menos de diez centímetros, cosa que era muy conveniente para Zelena si se quería mostrar altiva y superior ante Regina. Sí, ella era un poco más alta que la morena, los tacones le daban una altura extra, esto la hacía sentirse con poder ante su hermana.

Sus sirvientes se le acercaron presentándole una bella caja tallada, la cual abrieron y dejaron ver su interior, eligiendo su contenido. Al apuntar en uno de ellos, uno de los criados sacó un arnés de los que estaban adentro, demasiado bello para el fin que tenía en esos momentos, el consolador era de cuero negro y el arnés adornado con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, y mientras era puesto en las caderas de Zelena parecía que era aún más bello.

—Ajústalo bien querido –decía mientras recibía de vuelta la larga y delgada varilla otra vez en sus manos- Que la base el consolador quede perfectamente apretada a mi clítoris, quiero sentir cada embestida que le propino a la princesa.

Zelena se agachó para tocar y apreciar lo terso y suave que era el trasero de Emma, lo acarició como si se tratara de su bien más preciado en estos momentos, masajeó con la palma de su mano y cerró los ojos imaginado lo que haría primero con él, escapándosele una risa casi imperceptible. Tomó la varilla y separándose un poco de ella le propino un golpe de mediana intensidad, provocando un pequeño gemido asustadizo en la rubia.

—No te hagas la valiente Emma –le susurró Regina al oído- irá aumentando la fuerza cada vez más si lo haces.

Zelena le propino unos dos golpes más con la varilla, riendo ante las reacciones del cuerpo de la princesa. Miró hacia su alrededor y pudo ver cómo ya algunas de las reinas se encontraban tocando sus sexos mientras la veían a ella en esa posición, con su hermoso arnés puesto, agachada y apoyada en esos largos tacones de sus botas y cómo era que le propinaba esos agudos golpes con la varilla a Emma. Luego miró a la princesa, la cual ya tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que eran limpiadas inmediatamente por Regina.

—No llores princesa, esto recién comienza –Zelena miró el sexo de Emma- Debo disculparme, no te he dado ningún incentivo.

Zelena tocó el sexo de Emma, masajeándole clítoris, provocando inevitablemente que comenzara a humedecerse por sus caricias. Sin previo aviso, y bruscamente, Zelena mordió suavemente los labios hinchados de la princesa, para luego introducir la lengua en busca de la entrada de su vagina, cuando notó que la cadera de Emma comenzaba a moverse en busca de más sensaciones, dejó de hacerlo provocando un sutil y suave quejido en la rubia, sólo perceptible para Regina que estaba a su lado, la cual no tardó en sorprenderse por ello.

La verdad es que Emma no se lo esperaba, su primer encuentro con Zelena no fue para nada agradable, bastante doloroso, pero por sobre todo fue humillante. Ahora esto era una sensación confusa, pero había algo que era claro, tener a Regina a su lado reconfortándola la hacía sentirse segura, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que le estaba esperando.

—Quiero que silencies a la princesa esclava –Le dijo a Regina- tapa su boca –se levantó rápidamente para dar esa orden- pero no con tus manos hermanita, quiero que literalmente, te quieras sentar en la cara de Emma. Eres una reina Regina, no podrías tener mejor trono.

Regina abrió los ojos de par en par, y Emma entró en pánico, porque lo único que hasta ahora hacía que toda esta humillación fuera soportable era que Regina estaba en igual de condiciones que ella. Tenerla encima de su rostro lo cambiaba todo.

—Sólo piensa en complacerme Emma, sólo en eso. Olvídate que existen los demás, piensa en mí –le dijo acariciando su pelo mientras levantaba una pierna sobre la cabeza de la rubia, apoyando sus manos a los lados su cuerpo en la mesa, haciendo la presión necesaria para darle oportunidad de respirar, sin hacerle daño.

Zelena volvió al trasero de Emma, observó que los pocos golpes dados habían hecho unas pequeñas líneas rojas en la piel, sonrió miró a Regina y calculó el siguiente golpe posicionando la varilla en el lugar que golpearía.

—Quiero escuchar cómo ahogas las quejas de Emma con tu sexo Regina, eso me excita y nos sabes cuánto –propinó el primer golpe, con el doble de fuerza que los anteriores- No voy a detenerme hasta que consigas terminar ¿Acaso no es sencillamente exquisito sentir los gritos ahogados en tu fluidos? –Volvía a propinarle otro golpe.

Regina se irguió bien, apoyada a apenas en la punta de sus pies. Emma por su parte obedeció y comenzó a olvidarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y simplemente se concentró en devorar el sexo de su Domina, dejando que sus fluidos escurrieran por sus labios, disfrutando de lo hinchado que estaba su clítoris, succionándolo, lamiéndolo y volviendo a succionar.

Los golpes de Zelena se fueron intensificando, la piel del trasero de la princesa escocía pero todavía era soportable, de hecho, Emma podía decir que ya ni los sentía. Los gemidos de Regina comenzaron a salir débilmente y combinados con su respiración agitada, hizo que Zelena se ensañara aún más. De pronto comenzó a golpear repetidas veces, muy rápido, quizás no tan fuerte como antes, pero la constancia hizo que Emma comenzara a quejarse por el dolor. Regina estaba a punto de explotar, sentir el lloriqueo de su princesa bajo su sexo, y sentir que a pesar del castigo propinado por su hermana seguía con su tarea en su entrepierna la hacía enternecerse, incluso sentirse orgullosa por lo obediente y aplicada que se estaba comportando Emma.

Cuando Zelena vio que Regina estaba en trabajo de alcanzar su orgasmo se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al costado de ella. La miró de forma lujuriosa y le pidió que tomara sus pechos para que protegiera sus pezones. Y así lo hizo la morena, para luego de eso recibir pequeños golpes en los pechos con la varilla que antes había usado en Emma. Mientras sentía a su hermana que le golpeaba, comenzó a perder la cordura, su princesa no dejaba de torturarla, y ahora que Zelena la había dejado tranquila parecía que no había más en el mundo que querer devorar cada espacio de su centro. Los gemidos de la morena se elevaron en volumen, el movimiento de caderas era frenético y los músculos se contraían y hacían que temblara en busca del climax.

Zelena se posicionó detrás de su hermana, soltando la varilla, tomando su melena en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra tomaba su mejilla, obligándola a medio girar su cabeza para que la mirara.

—Eso hermanita, sigue así. Me encanta –le susurró al oído- ¿Lo hace bien tu princesa? Es placentero ¿verdad?

Regina acabó por temblar contra el cuerpo de su hermana, sintiendo como Emma aún seguía lamiéndola, sin dejar de obedecer, ya que no había recibido la orden de detenerse. La morena intentó salirse pero Zelena no se lo permitió, sus piernas estaban fallando, sus rodillas podían doblarse solas, su cuerpo convulsionaba inconscientemente y sus gemidos se convirtieron en quejidos y un llanto de súplica porque la dejaran tranquila.

Aún manteniéndola tomada por el cabello, Zelena la sacó bruscamente del rostro de Emma y la hizo arrodillarse presionando con sus botas por detrás de la rodilla. Cuando la tuvo en el piso se puso delante de ella y tomó el consolador acercándolo a su boca.

—Observa princesa esclava, aprende como tu Domina se somete a mí –luego miró a su hermana y volvió a tomar su cabello empujando su cabeza a su consolador- eso Regina cómetelo todo, la audiencia quiere ver cuán profunda es tu boca.

Primero dejó que la misma Regina hiciera el trabajo, pero luego la misma Zelena comenzó a empujar su cadera contra el rostro de su hermana, tomando su boca con cada embestida ante la mirada atónita de Emma. Sólo se detuvo hasta que Regina no puedo seguir haciéndolo porque la profundidad del consolador le había provocado nauseas. Ese simple gesto hizo que Zelena se retirara inmediatamente, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio por la saliva que ahora Regina dejaba caer por su boca.

—Pensarás que te enseño algo con eso princesa, pero la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado. Tu Domina es la encargada de ello, si ella tiene algo importante que enseñarte de lo que acabas de ver, pues que lo haga, si no es que le avergüenza lo suficiente.

A pesar de las duras palabras de Zelena, Emma miraba admirada a Regina, la cual le dedicaba un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza, cómo diciéndole con ello de que sí había mucho que aprender de lo que había ocurrido recién.

Mientras tanto, Zelena se fue acercando nuevamente al trasero de Emma, esparciendo con su mano derecha la humedad que su hermana había dejado en el consolador de su arnés. Separó bien las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar con la punta del juguete el clítoris de la princesa, y luego de esparcir bastante bien los fluidos la penetró lentamente mientras miraba a Regina, la cual le dedicó una mirada de odio al escuchar un gemido de dolor ahogado por su mano que nuevamente cubría la boca de Emma. La mayoría de las chicas, sobre todo princesas eran vírgenes al llegar al Reino Púrpura, como Domina de la princesa, esa labor de desvirgarla le correspondía, y Zelena le estaba arrebatando ese derecho, pero por sobre todo ella lo habría hecho de manera diferente, porque su hermana y la mayoría de las reinas se tomaban ese derecho los primeros días, en cambio Regina prefería esperar el momento en que se lo pidieran, se lo imploraran y que desearan con ansias ese momento. Zelena no sólo le estaba robando la virginidad a Emma, le estaba robando un bello momento que debía ser de ella.

A medida que Zelena embestía cada vez más profundo y rápido, pudo darse cuenta de que Emma no estaba realmente pasándolo mal, de hecho sus mejillas se tornaron bastante rosadas, sus ojos no mostraban dolor, lo que la puso en alerta de inmediato. Era posible que la princesa no fuera virgen, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, así que antes de que Zelena se diera cuenta se le acercó a Emma y le susurró discretamente, haciéndolo pasar como una especie de apoyo en ese momento.

—Si no eres virgen, entonces finge que lo eres, porque si no tendrás peores problemas que este –Se separó tranquilamente, pero ese acto molestó a Zelena, llamándole la atención.

—Ven aquí Regina, no quiero que la reconfortes de ninguna manera –la morena le obedeció, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su hermana- Siéntate en su vientre, quiero tenerte cerca, muy cerca mientras penetro a la princesa.

Regina lo hizo tal cual como Zelena le ordenaba, pero para su hermana nada de lo que hiciera estaba correcto, así que sin pensarlo le abofeteó y luego la tomó de las caderas y la acercó aún más a ella, si no fuera por las piernas de Emma que estaban hacia arriba colgadas de los grilletes perfectamente podrían haber juntado sus sexo, pero no estaba muy lejos de esa cercanía.

Zelena comenzó ahora con un embiste desenfrenado, y le ordenó a Regina a tocarse mientras lo hacía. Los gemidos de Emma eran de dolor, al menos así lo estaba haciendo ver, pero la verdad es que sentir a su Domina encima de su bajo vientre, sentirla moverse de esa manera conjuntamente con el ritmo de cada penetración la estaba matando, podría explotar de placer ahora mismo. La espalda de Regina, su trasero, su larga cabellera desatada e imaginar que estaba auto satisfaciéndose le estaba provocando sensaciones que hasta ahora desconocía, sin embargo, no era momento de cuestionarse, sólo sentía que tener a Regina de su lado le hacía despreocuparse de todo.

—Sabes hermana, esto es totalmente bizarro, pero tengo este placer de la base del consolador masajeando mi clítoris ahora mismo, y siento tu jadeo en mi rostro ¿No es realmente enfermo? ¿Puedes sentir mis embestidas en el vientre de Emma?

Las mejillas de Regina se encendieron de inmediato, porque la realidad era que a pesar de que Zelena no le estaba tocando un sólo pelo la situación en que se encontraba le hacía sentirse excitada y caliente. Ver directamente los embistes de Zelena, sus propios fluidos caer en el bajo vientre de Emma, sus gemidos, y extrañamente el rostro de satisfacción de Zelena también la excitaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la sometía, que fuera su hermana, en estos momentos era irrelevante, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ya nada importaba, quería acabar ahora mismo, pero si su provisoria Domina no se lo permitía debía contenerse.

—He sido bastante cariñosa con tu esclava hermana –gimió al darle una profunda penetración a Emma- Querida esto es tan exquisito, estoy mojada, y creo que ya puedo sentir el orgasmo venir.

—Veo que has sido bastante benevolente –Regina jadeo y estiró su cuello hacia atrás mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris para volver a mirar a su hermana- Eso quiere decir que algo tienes en mente.

—Por supuesto, y creo que no te gustará –soltaba un quejido al finalizar la frase- Ocupa tu otra mano Regina, acaricia el sexo de la princesa, la haremos sufrir hasta que llore, quiero escuchar su llanto. Acabaremos las tres juntas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Zelena? –Regina comenzó a seguir la velocidad de los embistes de su hermana mientras torturaba su propio sexo conjuntamente con el de Emma.

—Sabes que puedo reclamar como mía a la princesa en estos momentos –Emitió cortos y sonoros gemidos, los movimientos de su cadera comenzaron a ser más y más rápidos, cortos pero profundos- Quiero el duelo –volvió a gemir- tu esclava deberá batirse a duelo con el mejor espadachín del palacio.

—En ese caso debería irse a duelo con Eric… ¡Oh Dios! –Regina miraba las caderas de su hermana, sentía los gemidos de Emma y ella ya no podía contenerse más- Creo que siendo así, la lealtad de mi soldado es más fuerte, se dejará ganar.

—Hermanita –el sudor caía por su pecho, los cabellos se le pegaban en la cara y el climax no tardaría en aparecer- no quiero a tu Eric –cortos y desesperados gemidos comenzaron a salir de Zelena- Acaba Regina, puedes acabar.

Las manos de Regina eran un torbellino, no se contuvo, no refrenó ningún movimiento, incluso, no pudo tomar el peso a la petición de Zelena, su cabeza dio vueltas y no tenía control de su cuerpo. Zelena por su parte insistía en ese frenético movimiento, sus gemidos eran sonoros y hacían un eco exquisito en la sala, gemidos que se fueron intensificando al sentir que Emma trababa de zafarse inútilmente de toda la presión que tenía, sus caderas trataban de revolcarse bajo el sexo de Regina, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y dejaba salir el orgasmo retenido en un gemido largo y profundo. Las tres terminaron en una hermosa demostración de dominación y sumisión frente a toda la corte, la cual no tardó en maravillarse e incluso aplaudir ante tal bello espectáculo.

—Puedes quedarte con Eric –dijo Zelena enlenteciendo sus embestidas y calmando su respiración- La princesa tendrá que batirse a duelo… conmigo.

Regina inmediatamente buscó la mirada de Maléfica, no sabía si esto era permitido, aun así si la reina daba la aprobación no había nada que hacer, cuando una esclava era reclamada en esta situación la Domina debía acceder al duelo. Esta era la primera vez que una reina pedía un duelo donde ella misma participaría, y por un momento se le pasó por la mente que quería hacerle real daño a su princesa, sí, su princesa, porque no quería compartirla, esta vez Zelena había llegado bastante lejos, no se lo permitiría.

Sin siquiera esperar alguna orden de Zelena, la morena se levantó y se dirigió hacia Emma, notando inmediatamente la confusión en su rostro, y el miedo en sus ojos al no entender lo que significaba que tenía que irse a duelo. Regina levantó la mirada y esperó la respuesta de Maléfica, la cual sin emitir ninguna palabra, bajó la cabeza, lo pensó y le dio el permiso con una leve inclinación hacia la hermana mayor.

—Dentro de un par de días la reina Zelena y la princesa Swan se batirán a duelo de esgrima. Ha terminado el espectáculo, vuelvan a sus aposentos y que tengan buena noche –Maléfica dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar, no quería escuchar ninguna réplica en público de parte de Regina, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

* * *

Mulán se fue directamente hacia Regina, le puso una bata y tapó toda desnudez de forma rápida. Mientras tanto, Eric sacaba de sus amarras a Emma y la tomaba en sus brazos, quedándose al lado de Regina esperando alguna instrucción.

—Prepara mi equipo para cabalgar mientras Mulán cura las heridas de Emma y la vista cómoda –Eric asintió y se llevó a Emma- Mulán prepara a Rocinante, se discreta, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de que saldré del castillo, luego ve por Emma, quiero un momento a solas con mi caballo.

Emprendió camino junto con Mulán, a mitad de camino se separaron. Regina tenía que estar segura de que nadie la interrumpiría en su paseo, así que no dudo en hablar con Maléfica. Como todos los años, Regina salía a pasear a un lugar bastante especial y apartado, pero siempre lo hacía sola, en cambio esta vez quería compañía, se sentía terrible, sentía que había fallado, su reputación como Domina en estos momentos estaba por el suelo. No quería culpar a Emma, ella misma le había dado todos los medios para que se fuera de su habitación y desobedeciera. Tenía miedo de dejar sola a la princesa, ya había sido bastante torturada, ayer por ella y dos veces por Zelena, y le había prometido que la compensaría, este momento era el adecuado, debía hablar con Emma de lo que ocurriría en un par de días más en el duelo.

—¿Qué quieres Regina? Sabes que no puedo negarle a Zelena el derecho de pelear por la princesa –le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación real.

—Correcto, lo entiendo bien. Pero no vengo por eso –le cogió la mano e hizo que volteara- Necesito cabalgar ahora mismo.

—La última vez que me pediste permiso para hacer eso, eras mi esclava. Regina, eres libre de salir del castillo cuando quieras –le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre- Sé cómo te sientes, ve por Rocinante y cabalga querida.

—No quiero ir sola –se separó y caminó unos pasos dándole la espalda.

—Espera un momento, si viniste acá… Regina ni se te ocurra sacar a Emma, eso no está permitido.

—La única que puede entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso eres tú Maléfica. Si mi guardia personal se queda en la puerta nadie entrará. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que nadie se dé cuenta de que no estoy ahí con Emma, si me descubren, no te verás implicada.

—Vete de aquí rápido. Tú y yo no hemos tenido esta conversación. Y la próxima vez que decidas irte con Emma ni siquiera vengas a advertirme –le dio una palmada en el trasero y la empujó a la salida- ¡Fuera, fuera!

Antes de salir corriendo por la puerta Regina se devolvió y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias querida, eres la mejor –le sonrió.

—¿Cómo lo harás con Emma? Tengo miedo de que Zelena le haga daño y tengamos problemas con el Reino del Fulgor.

—Dudo que una princesa tan joven, y que además no es perteneciente a nuestras tierras tenga alguna habilidad con la espada, pero tengo al mejor espadachín de todo Occultus Terra, es el único que podrá entrenarla. He luchado con mi hermana, conozco cada uno de sus movimientos, si se los enseño, quizás… Maléfica, no lo sé, necesito quedarme con Emma.

—¿Acaso estás teniendo sentimientos por la princesa? ¿Sabes lo que pasará verdad? –tuvo que levantar el rostro de la morena porque había esquivado su mirada- No hay forma de convencerte ¿No? cada vez que una princesa de ese reino llega acá tu vuelves a tener esperanzas. Vive con tu condición Regina, eres un vampiro y no hay nada que puedas hacer, todas las princesas vuelven a su reino tarde o temprano y seguirás sola después de todo. No hay forma de que vuelvas a recuperar el dominio de todas las tierras, déjame ese trabajo a mí, que no lo hago tan mal.

—Pero, la profecía…

—Tú haces tu propio destino Regina, la historia no está escrita… no importa lo que esa vidente te haya dicho…

Regina no quiso seguir con esa conversación, salió por la puerta y cerró la puerta de forma suave, se quedó ahí apoyada unos segundos mirando al cielo como buscando una respuesta.

—Sí importa –susurró- porque la vidente pertenece al linaje de la princesa Swan.

* * *

Regina estaba ensillando a Rocinante y apretando algunas correas cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de Emma que venía en camino en compañía de Mulán.

—¿Curaron sus heridas? –dijo sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras, sin voltearse si quiera a verla.

—Sí pero, no creo que eso ayude a nada si va a cabalgar ahora mismo –dijo Mulán soltando a Emma.

—La llevaré en Rocinante, no le permitiré tener el suyo propio –se golpeaba las botas con la fusta, probando la fuerza de ella, aún ensimismada.

—Aun así…

—Retírate Mulán, déjanos solas. Procura solamente de que nadie entre en la habitación hasta que yo llegue con la princesa.

Apenas Regina sintió que estaban solas se volteó para mirar a la rubia, primeramente quería dejarle claro que si seguía desobedeciendo terminaría en manos de Zelena y todo lo que eso conllevaba. En cambio, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír ante la bella figura de la princesa. Sin duda Mulán había elegido un precioso vestido turquesa con una capa del mismo color y había trenzado su pelo hermosamente. Su corazón se apretaba, sus sentidos se agudizaban nuevamente y sus colmillos volvían a adquirir vida propia. Antes de que pudiera seguir perdiendo la razón, desvió la mirada y subió a Rocinante ágilmente. Cuando estuvo bien cómoda y lista, le ofreció la mano la princesa, la cual la recibió sin titubear. De un solo movimiento fue elevada hacia el caballo, quedando sentada frente a Regina, la cual se perdió nuevamente en esos ojos claros que la miraban de forma confusa y culpable al mismo tiempo, era imposible, no sólo era hermosa, con sus ojos hablaba, podía leer cada una de sus palabras en aquella mirada.

—No lo sientas Emma, ni me pidas perdón. Obtuviste tu castigo –le acarició el rostro inconscientemente.

—Pero tú también fuiste castigada –escondió su mirada, aún podía ver a Regina arrodillada ante el consolador de Zelena- Perdóname.

—Yo también cometí un error Emma, no debí dejarte libre. Ahora he aprendido que no debo darte tantas libertades. Sé que es difícil, por eso te he traído, cuando salgamos del castillo, dejaré de ser tu Domina, me costará pero haré el intento, luego dentro del castillo, cada paso que des debes pedirme permiso.

La morena pasó las manos por la cintura de la princesa y tomó las riendas de su corcel, haciendo el movimiento para que comenzaran a trotar sin mucha prisa, debían salir de forma tranquila, cómo corrieran llamarían la atención, y aunque ambas llevaban capas que tapaban sus cabezas, no había que arriesgarse. Luego de unos varios metros lejos del castillo, Regina apuró a Rocinante con su fusta, por lo cual Emma tuvo que aferrarse más fuerte a Regina.

—¿Qué ocurre Emma? –le preguntó aun manteniendo la vista en el camino que estaba totalmente oscuro, pero que gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales no le hacía ningún problema.

—Mi trasero me está matando. Me arde –dijo emitiendo un quejido al final.

—Eso te pasa por desobediente –Regina soltó una risita burlesca, pero aun así soltó una de las riendas sujetándola bien con la otra y atrajo aún más a Emma a su cuerpo- Ya estamos por llegar, aguanta un poco más.

—¿A dónde vamos? –Emma sin pensarlo si quiera apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la morena.

—A un lugar tranquilo, necesitamos hablar –Emma levantó la mirada, confusa, sin entender qué cosas podría hablar Regina con ella- Sí, vamos a hablar porque supongo que en algún momento me tendrás que contar por qué razón decidiste escaparte de tu reino para venir aquí Emma.

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir rápido, sintió que un sudor helado comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y su estómago se contrajo involuntariamente casi provocándole nauseas.

No supo qué responder, se suponía que nadie sabía que no había sido enviada sino que había venido por cuenta propia, y no sabía si poder o no confiar en alguien que al parecer leía mentes o quizás qué poderes extraños poseía. Ella tenía un secreto bien guardado, uno que ni sus padres conocían, o al menos eso ella creía, tener que decirle por qué razón estaba aquí ni siquiera ella misma podría explicarlo, era extraño, retorcido y quizás no le creería, pero luego de pensárselo bien, ¿Qué cosas pueden ser más extrañas que la gente que habita Occultus Terra?

* * *

**En unos días vuelvo a mis verdaderos aposentos, donde es cálido y puedo escribir tranquila sin interrupciones, así que espero no demorar tanto la próxima entrega. **

**Espero sus opiniones, sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran, que sin ellos este capítulo no estaría ni a la mitad de lo que es XD**

**Recomendación de fic: "Cigarrillos de Papel" de erpmeis. Una historia que me tiene bastante atrapada, no se la pierdan, y les dejan sus reviews también ok? **

**Un beso y un abrazo! Y que viva el Porn!**


End file.
